<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>羽沉河 by bolinda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012240">羽沉河</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda'>bolinda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>古代光♀</p>
<p>黑骑光♀&amp;机工光♀</p>
<p>含私设原创人物</p>
<p>光回到过去的加雷马</p>
<p>含婚外恋出轨情节，道德警察滚出，指手画脚全家基金跌停，没有义务哄你。</p>
<p>写于5.0初期，LOFTER被炸补发，慎入</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emet-Selch &amp; Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>羽沉河</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>古拉哈提亚在水晶门前施展传送魔法时告诉光，她会在时空夹缝里见到许多故去的人，思念的声音。但是无论看见什么，听到什么，一定要一路向前，不要回头。</p>
<p>倘若回头，就会被卷入到未知的时空，未知的世界，等待她的也许是永远困在时空夹缝，也许是粉身碎骨，也许是前往宇宙的边缘或者时间的尽头。</p>
<p>光想着在来时她已经见到许多故去的脸，在看到奥尔什方时，几乎下意识的跟上去。</p>
<p>穿越黑暗的夹缝，故去的人，逝去的片段宛如雪片般纷纷扬扬扑面而来。她看到穆恩布瑞达豪迈的笑脸，看到夜露笑中带泪的问“那个柿子是不是那么甜呢……”，听到奥尔什方热奶茶般温情的“挚友”，还有伊塞勒那句“莫古力好可爱啊！”</p>
<p>眼泪像无形的心头之血，坠入虚无的黑暗。</p>
<p>“那么，给我记住……我们，曾经存在过……”</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克诀别的笑脸从身侧略过，她不受控制的想伸出手，徒劳的想要抓住那道浮光掠影。</p>
<p>糟糕！回头了！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她的身体，如一叶浮舟般卷进狂烈的时空风暴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>比起在时空风暴里撕裂灵魂般的痛楚，从天而降砸穿冰冻的钢铁房顶都只算皮外伤。如果没有黑暗骑士盔甲绝佳的防护和弗雷的拼死保护，光现在已经在冥河旁边追随哈迪斯的脚步了。</p>
<p>她眼冒金星，浑身的骨头都散架了，被S级精英怪痛殴也不过如此。她真是一根指头都没有力气动……这是哪？</p>
<p>抬起手仰望天空，哦，是被她砸穿的棚顶，明显是库房或者工厂的木棚顶。她头晕眼花，耳鸣的厉害，只感觉自己砸在了一堆电线上面。电线？她摸了摸，怎么会有这玩意？定睛一看，天花板外的天空阴沉，正在下雪。</p>
<p>“喂！”</p>
<p>她摔懵了，旁边的人一直在大喊大叫踹她，她都没感觉到。</p>
<p>她转过头去，是个白色头发的少年。本来，他还在因为不速之客破坏厂房而生气，想着揍他一顿。结果发现对方是个漂亮姑娘，而且口鼻都在不住的流血，吓得赶紧把她扶起来。</p>
<p>少年身体单薄，身着重甲巨剑的光对她来说负担很大，他把光放在手推车上。光轻声说了句“谢谢”，便昏死过去。</p>
<p>她醒来时，少年正在跟医生讨论着他的病情，这时门外传来既熟悉又陌生的声音：“听说抓住了间谍？是敌国的？还是元老院的？”</p>
<p>少年赶紧出去解释：“报告长官！她还活着，请您亲自问话。”</p>
<p>医生在外面对那位长官说：“她全身一半的骨头都碎了，居然在以肉眼可见的速度愈合。太不可思议了，难道是哪个实验室跑出来的怪物？”</p>
<p>光躺在病床上，身上插满管子，盔甲被医生拔下来丢在墙角。她想知道，这是哪，哪一年，自己到底到了哪个年代，哪个世界。</p>
<p>进来的人打消了她的全部困惑。</p>
<p>年轻的索鲁斯·加尔乌斯，看上去不到30岁，英姿勃发，还没有那缕白发。</p>
<p>当光与他四目相对时，她明白，索鲁斯的壳子里是爱梅特赛尔克，那深沉如星海的目光属于冥界之主。</p>
<p>她感觉到索鲁斯认出了她，或者说，认出自己体内那14/8的灵魂。以他的智慧，用不了多久就会看出她不属于这里，不属于这个时代。</p>
<p>“你们都出去吧。”</p>
<p>索鲁斯·萨斯·加尔乌斯身穿点缀着貂皮领袖的深灰色丝质棉袍，没有当皇帝时的那款那么奢侈，但是也足够华丽。他背着手，走到光的病床前，居高临下的凝视她：“你叫什么名字？”</p>
<p>光下意识的说了假名，曾经哈迪斯认识的那个名字：“西西弗斯。”</p>
<p>她感觉到爱梅特赛尔克总是胜券在握的金色眼睛在一瞬间崩塌，仅仅是一瞬间足以让她开心。她只是想让他对她好一点，想告诉他能够再见到他多么开心，可是她什么都不能说。</p>
<p>索鲁斯的冷静是装出来的，光能听到他擂鼓般的心跳：“解释你下，你为什么会在这里。不然等待你的是间谍罪和终生监禁。”</p>
<p>“旅行时飞行器在天空中炸了，只能硬着头皮跳下来。”</p>
<p>索鲁斯没忍住的嘴角上扬：“这个季节来北洲加雷马旅行，你觉得我会相信？”</p>
<p>光躺在病床上翻白眼：“那你觉得谁有能力把我从天上丢下来，还砸出那么大的坑？”</p>
<p>索鲁斯在病床前握住她的手，光觉得可能是吃了太多止疼药上头了，还没等她开始少女的幻想，只听见咔哒一声，索鲁斯的另一只手里藏着的手铐把她拷在病床上：“在找到你说的旅行飞行器之前，你有间谍嫌疑，老实呆着。”</p>
<p>他离去时甩手手的动作原来一直都有啊！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>光戳戳爱的镣铐（？），冰冷的不锈钢看上去又薄又脆，怎么可能关得住她。她伤的很重，确实需要在床上老老实实躺上一段日子。</p>
<p>她睡得昏昏沉沉，睁开眼时，外面正是黄昏。金色的夕阳照在北国白皑皑的冰封大地，宛如警戒灯一般强烈刺眼。她不由得伸出没被拷住的手遮挡夕照日，这时，白发少年推开病房的门，笑眯眯的问：“醒啦？”</p>
<p>他抱着个大果篮，放到光的面前：“还没自我介绍，我叫米德·加隆德。”</p>
<p>？？？</p>
<p>光蓦地扭过头去，严肃的上下打量白发少年，西德的老子？真是的，她早该认出来，跟西德简直一模一样。</p>
<p>米德小心翼翼的打开果篮的包装，加雷马贫瘠落后，冬天的饮食无非就是酸黄瓜、泡菜、果酱、奶酪面包。水果比黄金更加珍贵，只有贵族家庭才吃得起。索鲁斯叫人送来的，米德聪明绝顶，当然明白长官在想什么，这是给女间谍的。</p>
<p>虽然不知道为什么会给女间谍送珍贵的鲜果，但是他头一次看见索鲁斯心情那么好，好的就像黎明时的钻石星辰。</p>
<p>他也算沾了女间谍的光，可以跟着一起吃。</p>
<p>他看到光的手被铐在病床上：“你等着，我去找水果刀切开给你吃。”</p>
<p>“不用。”女间谍伸出没被拷住的手，像捏饼干一般掰开手铐。吓得米德手里的橘子滚落在地，不是吧！哪里来的母猩猩！<br/>光坐直身体，从果篮里摸出梨子，在白底蓝条的睡衣上蹭蹭，咬着梨问日期。她觉得这梨好像是多玛产的，这个时候的加雷马军队还没有引进魔导技术，非常贫穷，这水果应该很珍贵吧？仿佛看穿了米德的想法，她解释着：“我真的是飞行器坏了掉下来的，你们加雷马这么穷，要是当间谍我也是去艾欧泽亚。”</p>
<p>十七岁的米德正是贪吃的年纪，往嘴里大口塞橘子：“穷归穷，我们加雷马人勤劳勇敢，一定不会这么穷下去。好了，我知道你不是坏人。”在几乎失去意识的时候还会道谢的人，怎么会是坏人。</p>
<p>米德是索鲁斯从一个平民家庭里发掘的神童，他小小年纪，已经是加雷马首屈一指的魔导技师。索鲁斯把他调到身边，协助他开发军用魔导武器。</p>
<p>加雷马无聊透顶，没有钓鱼、打牌、赛鸟的娱乐，饭也难吃的很，极度酷寒又不能去采<br/>掘、割草。伤好的差不多的光，就整天在这个一半是魔导实验室、一半是军营的地方瞎逛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>索鲁斯穿着白大褂带着护目镜，站在梯子上检查着线路。雏形已经完成，接下来就是批量生产，剩下的需要靠米德那小子了。这些武器跟亚拉戈比起来不值得一提，但是足够威慑现今的海德林各国。</p>
<p>正在跟米德一起做魔导发射器最后调试的索鲁斯，发觉到外面有人进来，抬起眼看了下又皱起眉头。</p>
<p>光的病号服外面披着又厚又丑的军大衣，脚上蹬着拖鞋，头发随意的拢在脑后，嘴里还咬着从医生那里搞来的棒棒糖。她对索鲁斯露出白痴般的笑容，举起手：“拉里吼！”</p>
<p>她这套衣服……索鲁斯摘下护目镜，叹口气：“你能不能有点做囚犯的自觉？”</p>
<p>“哦。”光自觉的从军大衣的口袋里掏出索鲁斯的手铐，拷在手上——锁被她弄坏了，继续吃棒棒糖。</p>
<p>索鲁斯：“你很无聊是吗？”</p>
<p>光猜不透索鲁斯的心思，也看不懂万岁老人神秘莫测的表情。本以为爱梅特赛尔克要揭发她，跟她打上一架，他跳下梯子，从储物架上拿出个包裹，丢过来：“那你当我的护卫好了，换上这套衣服，今天晚上开始工作。”</p>
<p>光剥开包裹的一角，里面的颜色花式是帝国55式军服，于是点点头：“那谢谢了，晚上见。”她走出仓库后，又折回来偷看，索鲁斯还站在原地正在本子上写东西。</p>
<p>光紧紧的抱着军服，啊……爱梅特赛尔克穿白大褂认真工作的样子，该死的迷人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>军服很合身，合身到光怀疑索鲁斯特地为她准备的。她在镜子前把大剑背在身后，配这套衣服说不出的别扭。</p>
<p>索鲁斯对她的武器表示不满，护卫不该用如此巨大显眼的武器，他把改良过的加雷马左轮手枪递给她：“会用吗？”</p>
<p>光接过手枪，炫技般的拆弹上膛三连击，开玩笑？她可是伊修加德首屈一指的机工士。</p>
<p>索鲁斯·萨斯·加尔乌斯今晚有重要会面，与政敌竞争第一军团的军团长。</p>
<p>政敌屋大维属于元老院，是主和派。加雷马是北洲最弱小的国家，生存资源全部掌握在边境国家的手中，只能靠岁贡青磷水苟延残喘。索鲁斯是主战派，军用魔导武器量产计划开始，即将投入使用。只要他成为军团长，依靠魔导武器，加雷马再也不是任人蹂躏的贫困国家。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>温暖的魔导蓬蓬车里，只有光和索鲁斯面对面的坐着。他穿着红黑相间的礼服，外面披着过膝的黑色貂绒披风，耷拉着肩膀眯着眼睛，整个人仿佛黑暗的一角做成。光看着飞驰而过的路灯，在他身上投出明灭的光影。</p>
<p>他知道她一直在看他，抬起眼皮，对她微微一笑：“今天是生死局，决定加雷马的未来。我和对手很可能只有一个人能走出那间屋子。一旦交手，希望你靠得住。”</p>
<p>光在心里吐槽，你在逗我？谁打的过你？</p>
<p>“你这么轻易把性命交给只认识几天、有间谍嫌疑的人吗？”</p>
<p>索鲁斯似笑非笑的俯身戳了戳她的眉心，像哄小孩子一样。</p>
<p>会面地点是在一座巨大的白色石砌城堡里，看上去灯火辉煌，光闭着眼睛都能感觉到里面的危机四伏。城堡里的布置有些像乌尔达哈的王政厅，幽深阴暗的回廊尽头，不知道埋伏着怎样的危险。</p>
<p>索鲁斯只带了一个护卫、一个司机，简直是胆大包天。</p>
<p>光并不懂政治，对于索鲁斯与政敌话语间的机锋也毫无兴趣。她忠实的履行护卫职责，寸步不离的跟在索鲁斯身后。走入宴客厅时，光像从前做护卫时那样，从背后为雇主脱下外套。</p>
<p>当光的手触及到爱梅特赛尔克的肩膀时，他猛然回忆起在太古之时，拥有着同样气息的双手曾为他这样脱去黑袍。他情不自禁的回头望去，是另一张脸……尽管不完整，灵魂的色彩依旧斑斓夺目。</p>
<p>“西西弗斯……”</p>
<p>他轻唤名字的男低音，宛如天鹅绒划过心房，光没由来的骨酥筋麻。索鲁斯高大坚毅的背影，让她觉得自己刚才是不是幻听。</p>
<p>私密的宴客厅里中央端坐着十二位元老院首席，以及索鲁斯的竞争对手屋大维。他们各自带了一名副官，或者护卫。不仅仅是千挑万选出的战斗精英，更是各位首席长官最信任的人。她是护卫里唯一的女性，也是在场人员里唯一的非加雷安人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>光这才明白，索鲁斯委以她怎样的重任，忍不住偷笑起来。</p>
<p>酒无好酒，宴无好宴。元老院本来就是力挺屋大维就任第一军团的军团长，这场晚宴无非是想给索鲁斯下马威。他不来，就要遭到元老院的全票否决。他来，很可能走不出这扇门。元老院不管扶植的是怎样的草包，只要听话、贵族出身、代表他们的利益即可。</p>
<p>屋大维胜券在握，他有着加雷安人的极端排外，索鲁斯的护卫让他非常不悦。</p>
<p>光站在索鲁斯身后的墙边，姿态放松，宛如被搁置的弓弦。在这般紧张的氛围下能如此放松，要么没有经验，要么身经百战。屋大维无视索鲁斯，捧着酒杯走到光的面前，轻佻的挑起她的下巴：“仔细看看，长得不错。年轻貌美的蛮族女人，能成为高级军官的副官，想必还有什么额外的本事吧？”</p>
<p>光：诶？你敢调戏我？小子，你已经是死人了，知道吗？</p>
<p>光像看傻子一样看着调戏她的中年军官，结果他以为她在挑逗他。屋大维今天根本没想过让索鲁斯活着离开，酒劲怂恿着邪念，让他欲火中烧。索鲁斯一直看不起他，他今天就要当面侮辱他的副官泄愤。</p>
<p>屋大维把光拉到沙发上按倒，往她的嘴里灌酒：“给我喝！拿出讨好索鲁斯的本事讨好我！”</p>
<p>冰冷的酒液顺着嘴巴，呛进鼻孔，沿着脖子流进衣领，以好脾气著称的光呆也生气了。你TM真当我是包子啊！光刚想一脚把醉汉踹飞，只看见冰冷的枪口怼进屋大维的嘴里，传来索鲁斯冰冷的声音：“起来，向她道歉。”</p>
<p>嗯？光的气愤一下子不见了，索鲁斯那霸道总裁的样子……有点帅呢……不！是非常帅！</p>
<p>在国宴之上举枪，在场的护卫们纷纷拿枪对准索鲁斯，他对光点点头，她心领神会。</p>
<p>在快到看不清的动作下，共和国千挑万选的战斗精英，在拔出枪的情况下，连声都没吭出来就被蛮族女人尽数击毙，而且是在她躺在沙发上的前提下。</p>
<p>光吹了吹枪上的硝烟，：“挺好用啊，又准又狠。”她从沙发上一跃而起，锁上了宴会厅的门，厅内的人都清楚的听见她上膛的声音。今天索鲁斯要是不能如愿，谁也别想走出这扇门。</p>
<p>索鲁斯的枪仍然插在屋大维的嘴里，他彬彬有礼的向元老院诸位鞠躬：“在座的共和国精英，你们若是在这里宣誓效忠于我，我保证各位会永享荣华，利益不会有任何改变。”</p>
<p>他把枪从屋大维的口中拔出：“您还没有向我的副官道歉。”</p>
<p>屋大维的额头上冷汗淋漓，面如黄纸，但还是不肯在元老院面前丢面子，到手的军团长怎么就能这么飞了。光抱着胳膊站在他旁边，脸上带着慈母般的笑容，仿佛在说，乖，活着不好吗。</p>
<p>这时，元老院其中的一位看不过说了句：“索鲁斯，你犯不上为了个蛮族女人与元老院闹翻。”</p>
<p>索鲁斯笑着说：“她是我的副官，侮辱她就是侮辱我。我改变主意了，你以死谢罪吧。”说罢，一声枪响，屋大维的整个脑袋都被轰碎。屋里传来光的哀嚎，因为轰碎的脑袋尽数溅了她全身。</p>
<p>枪响过后，元老院首席站起身，用虚弱的声音说：“那么，让我们为索鲁斯·范·加尔乌斯干杯。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>成为军团长是索鲁斯在加雷马的第一步，也是最难的一步。</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克不会因为这种小事有任何触动，光就惨了。屋大维被轰碎的脑袋都黏在她身上，黄色的脑浆组织液血液加碎骨渣子，哪怕是身经百战的英雄也受不了。</p>
<p>她拿着在洗手池呕吐，她觉得脖子里有东西在扎她，伸手一摸，是颗碎掉的臼齿。她又想吐了，干脆把头埋进洗手池里，拿冷水拼命的冲。</p>
<p>她那狼狈的样子让爱梅特赛尔克看的不舒服，送走元老院的人后，他走到光的背后，轻拍她的后背，让她吐的更舒服点，结果自己也摸了一手的脑浆。</p>
<p>“这间豪宅设施很全，你去洗个澡我们再走。”</p>
<p>光吐到满脸充血，泪汪汪的问：“在这里？”在敌人的地盘洗澡可不是什么明智的决定，哪怕她恶心成这样都没有脱去沾满黄白之物的外衣。</p>
<p>“别怕。”索鲁斯用拇指她抹去眼泪：“唯一的敌人已经死了，你喜欢的话，这座城堡今后属于你。”</p>
<p>这座城堡是专门为元老院和共和国的军团长准备的会所，凡所应有无所不有。</p>
<p>索鲁斯就坐在套房的沙发上，听着浴室里的水流声，想象着那水流正沿着她的颅顶，流过秀发，吻边她的每一寸皮肤。</p>
<p>此时他很讨厌这个女人，不属于这个时空，不属于这个世界，却在诱惑着他。更令人讨厌的是，这种诱惑使他欢呼雀跃，无法自拔。难道是这具软弱的身体对她产生了兴趣？她被推倒在沙发时，他甚至希望对她施暴的是自己。</p>
<p>她总是在诱惑他，从很久很久以前。</p>
<p>花洒喷出的热水从头淋到脚，冲刷掉的污秽，在洁白的地砖上流出淡红色的水。头发上的满是干涸的血块，身上的味道打多少香波都洗不净，无论冲多久，光都觉得地砖上的水还是红色。</p>
<p>浴室里被蒸汽笼罩，天地间仿佛只剩下水流的沙沙声，还有香波与血的味道。她甚至没有听见浴室门被锁上的声音。</p>
<p>沐浴时是人最松懈的时刻，无论是什么样的战士，什么样的英雄，光也不例外。她被抱住时吓了一大跳，条件反射般的回身便打，被爱梅特赛尔克死死抓住的手腕，蒸汽给他的脸镀上暧昧的暖雾，他一丝不挂，热水让他乱翘的卷发变得服帖。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他托着她的下巴凝视着她，再次确认着独一无二的灵魂色彩。</p>
<p>“给你三秒钟反抗时间。”</p>
<p>他的靠近抽走了光全身的力气，身体唯一的支点就是被他握住的手腕。天知道是三秒还是五秒，她的后背撞上了微凉的瓷砖，湿润的大腿被架在爱梅特赛尔克的腰间，她主动吻上了他的嘴唇。</p>
<p>三秒太多了。</p>
<p>管他明天是地狱还是十八层地狱，能睡到爱梅特赛尔克，人生还有更高的追求吗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>哈迪斯并不喜欢通过附身的肉体去进行性行为，低级的肉体，残缺的灵魂进行体液摩擦的事情令他作呕。以往在他需要通过肉体打成某种目标时，都会灵魂离体，让肉体遵循本能自行解决。</p>
<p>让他产生冲动的无非是因为西西弗斯的灵魂，而让他真正获得快感，是她在怀中醒来的瞬间。</p>
<p>唉，人类的女人啊……他想获得这样的快感，就必须在前一天晚上支付体力劳动。不过，看到西西弗斯为他又疯狂又顺从的样子，同样给与他快乐与成就感。</p>
<p>“早安。”<br/>臂弯里的人抬起头，迷迷糊糊的说了句：“早……”然后又低下头，使劲往他的怀里拱。他把鹅绒被拉起来，盖住她的头，结果本来迷迷糊糊人像做噩梦了一样，猛然抬起头：“是你！”</p>
<p>哈迪斯觉得很好笑：“当然是我了。昨天在浴室的是我，在沙发上的是我，在地毯上的是我，在床上的还是我。”</p>
<p>“啊……”她冷静了，身体软踏踏的又趴进他的胸前：“真的是你……太好了。”</p>
<p>哈迪斯不明所以，只觉得她的反应好笑。难道说……她还记得以前的事情吗？曾经无数次这样在他怀中醒来的清晨。意识到这件事，哈迪斯的内心被幸福与安宁包围，在光看不见的角度里，他的眼里涌上泪花：“今后的每个清晨，我都要抱着你醒来。”</p>
<p>光在他的胸口蹭着：“我再也不想失去你。”</p>
<p>“西西弗斯，叫我的名字。”</p>
<p>“索鲁斯。”</p>
<p>“不是这个。”</p>
<p>“爱梅特赛尔克。”</p>
<p>“别装傻。”</p>
<p>“哈迪斯……”</p>
<p>原来当面亲口喊出他的名字是这么幸福，她甚至觉得，可以为了他把一切原则、一切使命、一切生灵都抛诸脑后。那个世界的他在决战前告诉她名字，也是想亲耳听到她的呼唤。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>索鲁斯·范·加尔乌斯正式就任第一军团的军团长，按照惯例，元老院会在就任仪式上，正式发放委任令。</p>
<p>这座城堡真的如他所说，成了他们的家，或者说住所。</p>
<p>索鲁斯很忙，批量生产的魔导武器投入军队，在实战之前还要进行系统训练。他必须亲自去监督训练成果，而光作为副官，还被授予了萨斯的称号，西西弗斯·萨斯·普路托，拗口的名字，哈迪斯取得。</p>
<p>不知是谁走漏口风，透露了光一击击杀13名元老院精英护卫的事迹。现在谁也不敢对这位凭空出现、身居高位的蛮族女人指指点点，见到她都是发自内心的畏惧，她甚至有了外号“女魔头”。与事迹一齐传播的是桃色绯闻，她与索鲁斯形影不离，甚至很多人撞破军团长喂她吃东西。</p>
<p>在她陪同索鲁斯去元老院时，另一位军团长话里有刺的说了句：“如此美貌强悍的情妇真令人羡慕，也不知道尊夫人会有何看法。”</p>
<p>索鲁斯听惯了这种话，光倒是眉头一皱，捕捉到惊天信息：“夫人？”光颤抖的指着索鲁斯：“你……你有老婆？？”</p>
<p>他无辜的摊手：“有问题吗？”</p>
<p>她如同冷水临头般，回想起于里昂热给她恶补的加雷马历史，开国皇帝索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯20岁就结婚了，育有三子。</p>
<p>对啊……他有老婆……他有三个儿子……她还见过他的孙子，还睡过他的曾孙。</p>
<p>光很少的会感情失控，她低着头跑去走廊，眼泪汪汪的找个没人的地方，深呼吸冷静一下。该死的，阿尔博特的那把斧子她收哪了？</p>
<p>索鲁斯追出来找她，发现她在墙角生闷气，抚摸着她颤抖的肩膀。西西弗斯发起火来非常可怕，虽然他不觉得这事有什么可生气的，不过是人类社会家庭的组织形式而已。</p>
<p>“你听我解释……”</p>
<p>“啪！”</p>
<p>光回手便是一记打耳光，重重的抽在索鲁斯的脸上。她的手劲，砸碎一筐核桃都没问题，没想到真的会打中他。索鲁斯的脸上多出个五指山，肉眼可见的肿起来，还是在元老院这政敌往来的危险地带，打完后她的脸都吓白了，手僵在原地，不知所措。她居然掌掴了爱梅特赛尔克。</p>
<p>他本可以躲开，只是不想躲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>索鲁斯扭过脸，握住那只打的通红的手，重重的亲了她的手心。他被打肿的脸笑起来分外滑稽，走到窗边去，对着玻璃中的倒影把两边的卷发放下来，但愿头发够长能够遮住脸。</p>
<p>他揉揉光的头，柔声说：“你先回去，晚上我接你去庆功宴。”走的时候居然又对她甩手手！</p>
<p>输的彻底，爱梅特赛尔克无论做什么什么事都让人恨不起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一瓶酒，一包烟，一个弗雷过一天。</p>
<p>光在白色城堡的灌木丛里，找了个最角落的树，自闭的蹲在树下，一边流泪一边抽烟。脚下是散落的一地酒瓶和烟头，身旁是同样抽烟的弗雷。</p>
<p>弗雷吐烟圈：“别哭啦，当初你睡他曾孙的时候也没哭。”</p>
<p>光抹泪：“一夜情而已，芝诺斯又没结婚。”</p>
<p>弗雷：“反正他年轻力壮，技术不错，长得还帅，睡一天赚一天，多大点事。”</p>
<p>光：“你就不能有点道德感和三观吗！！”</p>
<p>弗雷把烟头弾飞：“我觉得很爽，问题不大。”</p>
<p>光哭的更惨了：“弗雷啊，我才发现你怎么这么黄暴。”</p>
<p>弗雷用跟她一模一样的脸，翻了个一点都不英雄的白眼：“我就是你，你问谁呢？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>索鲁斯的老婆——在亲眼见到之前，光觉得她好像不存在，只是一个名称，一行历史书上干巴巴的名字。</p>
<p>她出现了，身材窈窕金发灿烂，端庄秀美的容颜笼罩着忧郁。三个儿子也很可爱，最大的8岁，那是瓦厉斯的父亲，芝诺斯的爷爷。最小的两岁，还被奶娘抱在怀里。男孩子们都是金发，或深或浅。</p>
<p>索鲁斯把她从魔导车上扶下，夫妻互相亲吻了对方的面颊，她挽着他的胳膊走入会场。作为贵族淑女，她从小就被训练成在这种场合彬彬有礼的微笑。军团长的庆功宴在一间巨大的会场举办，正式邀请的宾客就有五百多人，还不算侍卫与服务人员。</p>
<p>光穿着红色的军服，隐藏在庆功宴会场的帷幔里，看着加尔乌斯夫妇在宾客的夹道欢迎中，手挽着手，踩着红地毯与花瓣雨一路走来。情妇么？这个叫法真难听。得想办法联系上古拉哈提亚，原初世界还需要她。</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克——他与妻子琴瑟和谐的笑脸让她胸口发疼，他自会在他的时空里遇到属于这个世界的光之使徒，也许是她也许是别人。她隐遁身形，穿过衣香鬓影的人群，听到各种各样的窃窃私语。</p>
<p>索鲁斯·范·加尔乌斯20岁迎娶同岁的贵族千金，两人一直夫妻恩爱，焦不离孟。他虽然学识渊博智力超群，却身体孱弱。两年前一病不起，在医生宣告死亡后，居然奇迹般的活下来。在那之后，身体变得像正常人一般健康，却从家里搬走，与夫人分居。</p>
<p>传言是那场大病康复之后，索鲁斯失去了男性能力，为了不失尊严才与夫人分局。</p>
<p>“什么嘛，到底是男人，是厌倦了养育三胎后年老色衰的妻子的借口。现在不照样养着情妇。”毒舌的贵妇们这样评价着新任军团长，可怜那位美丽柔弱的加尔乌斯夫人。</p>
<p>好吧，光大致分析出来：索鲁斯那个时候已经死了，活过来是因为爱梅特赛尔克附体。</p>
<p>但是……还是生气。</p>
<p>坐在高台主座上的索鲁斯，下意识的在人群里寻找光的身影。在别人的眼里，人群如乌鸦般密不透风，在他眼中，那璀璨的灵魂让周围的萤烛之火黯然失色。她隐匿着身形在干什么？</p>
<p>身旁的夫人的毫无感情的问：“您新上任的副官呢？”</p>
<p>索鲁斯：“在那边，右手边的第二根柱子的窗帘后面。”数以百计正在宴饮的人群，栉比如林，黑压压一片，勉强看到丈夫说的柱子，他又是怎样看清柱子下面的人？他无视妻子忧伤的目光，托着下巴按住通讯器：“来这里一趟，我想见你，别装傻。”</p>
<p>他的丈夫在那场大病里已经死了，她无数次对自己说。坐在她身边的男人如此陌生，尽管是她熟悉的身体，熟悉的面容，可是那陌生的眼神、陌生的表情到底是谁？</p>
<p>光压着火气只用了几秒钟就到了索鲁斯的身边，他对她神速出现毫无意外，毕竟亲眼见识过她此生的强悍。光就好奇，以爱梅特赛尔克的脸皮怎样应付这样的修罗场。</p>
<p>索鲁斯毫无避讳的介绍：“这是加尔乌斯夫人，尤妮丝·菲·加尔乌斯。”</p>
<p>不是他的妻子，而是加尔乌斯夫人。尤妮丝闭上眼睛的瞬间，让光有负罪感，她还是尽量礼貌的对光微笑，对她伸出手：“很高兴见到您。”尤妮丝拉着她的手，仓促却仔细的瞥过她的掌心。如传言一般，一双满是伤痕与老茧的手，并不是干粗活，而是各种武器与战斗所赐。</p>
<p>军团长豢养情妇是再寻常不过的轶事，在如此场合里让情妇和妻子公开见面却前所未有。</p>
<p>能看到他们的人群陷入安静，然后兴奋的攒动起来，一时间所有人都在交头接耳。</p>
<p>夫人放下她的手站起身：“我身体不适，先行告退。”</p>
<p>加尔乌斯夫人离场后，索鲁斯让光坐在她坐过的位子上。在加雷马，副官是绝不可以跟军团长平起平坐，索鲁斯根本不在乎那些社会规则。光并不了解，低着头说：“我不喜欢这样，这样不对。”</p>
<p>索鲁斯俯在她的耳边，看透了她的想法：“没有我的允许，你哪也不许去。”语气里分明是威胁，让光不寒而栗。来自爱梅特赛尔克的威胁，令人毛骨悚然。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>米德好好的在魔导军工厂加班，却看见西西弗斯阴沉着脸，穿着那件住院时丑爆的军大衣，进门就问他有没有能长途飞行的飞行器。很不客气的把米德正在吃的面包掰走一半，还找个杯子分走他一半奶茶。</p>
<p>要不是打不过她，米德绝不会让她抢走吃的。他拽拽的说：“呵，女间谍，难道你想刺探完情报逃离加雷马吗。”</p>
<p>仿佛看穿少年的想法，光咬着面包时从口袋里掏出个大红橘子递给他。米德看见橘子笑的眼睛都眯起来，也不拽了，一把接过迫不及待的剥皮：“小飞机已经研发成功可以起飞，但是续航能力没有测试。不知道能不能飞过海洋，现在也没法在雷电暴雨的极端环境下测试。”</p>
<p>那与西德如出一辙的暖心笑容，让郁闷的光稍稍纾解，少年专心技术，并不在意外界的风言风语：“你这有睡觉的地方吗？”他加班的地方是个大仓库，满是肢解的魔导装甲原型、桶装青磷水、乱七八糟的零件。</p>
<p>作为首席魔导技师，他有自己的房子，也在军队里有宿舍。可是作为工作狂，他睡觉的地方就是在书桌对面搭了一个木板床。虽说能勉强挤下两个人，但是……米德年龄不小了，说出去不好听。</p>
<p>米德觉得没啥，指了指青磷水锅炉边：“你可以去那边电线堆，电线很软，也很温暖。有时候来测试的工人赶上暴风雪回不去就睡那”</p>
<p>光吃完面包喝完奶茶，抢走米德的腰垫拿去当枕头。</p>
<p>那不是电线堆，是电线山，一路堆到房顶，也不知道堆了几辈子没打扫，全是灰。电线是很软，怪不得掉在上面没摔得四分五裂。她跳上去，裹紧军大衣，倚靠在电线上，把腰垫垫在脑袋下面。明天一早她就开小飞机回艾欧泽亚，去水晶塔联系古拉哈提亚。</p>
<p>讨厌的爱梅特赛尔克，她就不该理他，不该当他的护卫。阴险的无影！居然对她用美男计！</p>
<p>米德吃完橘子，小心的把新鲜橘皮用干净的白纸包起来，放在书桌前贪婪的呼吸着橘皮的清香。他要晒干后拿橘子皮泡茶！等他有钱了，要天天吃橘子。</p>
<p>刚收好橘皮，一个身影悄然无息的走进来，米德以为眼花了，结果发现真的是索鲁斯·范·加尔乌斯。他立即站的笔直，刚要行礼大喊长官好，被索鲁斯做了个“嘘”的动作。</p>
<p>索鲁斯指了指里面，米德当即会意的点头，他摆摆手，米德放下工作，乖巧的回宿舍睡觉去了。索鲁斯站在原地，闻到了米德离去时橘子的清香，他当然吃不起橘子，肯定是西西弗斯捎给他的。</p>
<p>电线山非常高，尊贵的军团长索鲁斯，伟大的魔导师爱梅特赛尔克，崇高的冥界之主哈迪斯，为了不惊动心上人，屈尊降贵地四脚并用的爬上去。他今天说了太重的话，虽然不想承认，但是他在后怕。万一她的倔劲儿上来，偷偷跑掉，再找到她就太难了。</p>
<p>又丑又厚的黑色军大衣把她裹得像粽子，爱笑的嘴角往两边下沉，还不高兴呢。他轻轻戳了戳她的肩膀，从他进屋光就知道了，生气的别过头去。不理，阴险的无影，休想用美男计再次得逞。</p>
<p>“真的不理我了吗？”</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克的浑厚的声音宛如风琴一般在耳畔响起，他刻意压低声线，像小猫的脚踩在她的心上，听的光条件反射的咽了口水。</p>
<p>没反应就是默许，他的嘴唇贴在她的耳朵上，声音魅惑的近乎勾引，呼出的热气形成一阵阵电流在光身体上窜动：“看我一眼好吗？”</p>
<p>光！别回头！回头就是坑啊！</p>
<p>她乖乖的回过头，昏暗的车间内哈迪斯金色的双眼里满是她的倒影，他的脸还在肿，她条件反射的伸出去摸，刚摸到又懊悔的缩回手。真是……只消被他看一眼，光什么脾气都没了。</p>
<p>他的脸，他的声音，他的味道，简直就是佐迪亚克给光之使徒准备的无底深渊。</p>
<p>他满意的将她拥入怀中，轻吻她的额头：“无论我们在不在一起，她的丈夫都已经死了。我太孤独了，快撑不住了，我需要你。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在爱梅特赛尔克死后，光没日没夜、不吃不喝的独自坐在幻影之城，妄图感受那深入骨髓的孤独，无可排遣的绝望。哈迪斯抱着怎样的心情背负着一个世界，挺过一万两千年的？挚友的不理解，把他推向更偏执的疯狂。</p>
<p>想起他抚摸着破碎胸口时解脱的笑容，光希望死的是自己。</p>
<p>还能怎样，当然是原谅他。</p>
<p>光把军大衣盖在两人身上，他们就在落满灰的电线山上拥抱着，额头抵着额头，听着哈迪斯唱着亚马乌罗提街头的歌谣。不管怀中的西西弗斯来自哪个世界，她都是上天赐予他的恩惠。</p>
<p>“西西弗斯啊，过去的事情，你还记得多少？”</p>
<p>光只是紧紧抓住他的手，她没办法说，对不起，我什么都不记得。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>索鲁斯·范·加尔乌斯就任第一军团长，加雷马走上了对外无限扩张的开始。</p>
<p>元老院至始至终都对扩张抱反对态度，若是索鲁斯扩张成功，他们坐享其成；若是失败，他们就拿着他的人头去邻国求和。周围国家对加雷马的压榨已经到了无以复加的地步，再制裁也坏不到哪里去。</p>
<p>武装到牙齿的魔导军团，热武器对抗尚在冷兵器时代的邻国，索鲁斯的军队如同压路机驶入羊群一般如入无人之境。索鲁斯甚至只用半天，就打败一直占在加雷马国境线上赖着不走的邻国。</p>
<p>之后的北洲小国，要么抵抗数天亡国沦陷成为加雷马行省，要么就在魔导军团驶入国境时当场投降。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>光并不开心。</p>
<p>尽管她并没有在加雷马扩张时提供任何帮助，但是她袖手旁观，不作为便是帮凶。</p>
<p>帮凶，她潜意识里认为加雷马的行为是侵略，这有违英雄的原则。</p>
<p>米德在魔导装甲的露天停车场抽查质量，此时的魔导装甲还没有后来在加尔维诺战场那种强大的火力，只能代步和加强防御。光就坐在旁边的青磷水桶上，看着已满18岁的白发青年爬上爬下。</p>
<p>她忍不住问他：“你不觉得……这样大举入侵别人的国家不对吗？”</p>
<p>米德的嘴里还咬着螺丝钉，他放下手里的活，摘下沾满青磷水的毛绒手套，露出憨厚的笑容：“你这个外国人就不懂了吧。那些本来就是加雷马的土地，收复故土是加雷马人代代写在骨血里的夙愿。我很荣幸能为匡扶加雷马贡献力量。”</p>
<p>好吧，加雷马的历史她知道。本来是北洲大国，第六灵灾后因为人民无法使用魔法，被从本来国家驱逐到极寒之地，如果不是凑巧发现可燃烧供暖的青磷水，加雷安人早就因为每年长达十个月的冬天而灭绝。就算是国内特产的青磷水，本国人民也无法享受，需要用来跟邻国换取粮食和生活用品。每年不知道有多少人死于饥寒交迫。</p>
<p>比第七灵灾后的伊修加德更加困苦饥饿的生活，持续几百年，无论怎么反抗、怎样报复邻国，站在加雷马人的角度上，都情有可原。</p>
<p>米德像突然想起什么似的，对光竖起大拇指：“索鲁斯阁下的成功，让国内青磷水价格下降到原先的三分之一，你知道这意味着什么吗？”</p>
<p>索鲁斯成为加雷马人民心中的神明，举国爱戴。</p>
<p>好吧，代表元老院的贵族派除外。</p>
<p>与此同时，在军团长的临时办公室里——</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克正在接待一位贵客，身穿黑色袍服、红色面具的无影，深渊祭司拉哈布雷亚。</p>
<p>他们有两百多年没有在现实世界碰面了，爱梅特赛尔克的状态令拉哈布雷亚意外。真理天使的灵魂在熠熠生辉，仿佛是当年在国会议事厅刚刚继承爱梅特赛尔克之位、那个正直壮年春风得意的年轻人。</p>
<p>就连他附身的肉体，都在容光焕发。</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚：“我的老朋友，你看上去……真令人惊喜，发生什么好事了吗？”</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克站在窗边，招呼着老朋友过来，指着窗外正在跟米德检查魔导装甲的光：“你看，你还认识她吗？”</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚顺着他的指引，不由得眯起眼睛。以残缺人类的肉眼来看，只是个普通的女人，但是以冥界宠儿的目光来看，那是一个幼小却耀眼夺目的灵魂。就像艳阳照耀的海面，聚光灯下的钻石，光华万丈。</p>
<p>那样灿烂到让太阳为之失色的灵魂，自古以来他们都只见过一个，就是让高傲的真理天使也甘为裙下之臣的人。</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚难以置信的说：“戒律王在上……真的是她，索罗门？”她的灵魂看上去并不完整，与残缺人类不一样，很像无影的转生种。与其说残缺，不如说幼小。“你们两个在一起，难道？”</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克笑的眉飞色舞：“是啊，她会成为这具身体的妻子，还有真理天使灵魂的伴侣。”</p>
<p>拉哈布雷亚扶额，觉得头痛不已。要知道，以现在索罗门和爱梅特赛尔克的灵魂年龄差距，相当于一个人类40岁的老男人娶了13岁的萝莉。正直的深渊祭司，严肃的警告：“真理天使，你这是在犯罪！”</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克得意的仰天大笑：“等到世界合并成功，我会去人民议事厅自首。”</p>
<p>不堪入目！道德沦丧！礼仪崩坏！</p>
<p>要不是他们是仅剩下的唯三原初种，拉哈布雷亚现在就想制裁了这个诱拐幼女犯。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>连续不断的战争，哪怕一路凯歌，对于人类的身体来说负担也太大了。北洲也即将进入每年最严酷的季节，极夜时间。大自然不分敌我，平等的对待每一个生命。</p>
<p>索鲁斯决定休战回国。</p>
<p>撤军前，在军团长的临时住所里，光披着棉睡袍趴在窗边，眺望着晴朗夜色。要不是有钟表在，她已经分不清白天黑夜，都是黑的，区别就是月亮。极夜带来的严寒，与缺少光照，会让人情绪非常低落。</p>
<p>光不至于抑郁，但也觉得消沉。</p>
<p>哈迪斯从背后把她抱起，虽说灵魂上是幼女，但是肉体还是沉甸甸的，需要他抱的稳稳的：“早点睡。”</p>
<p>确实消沉，两人甚至性致都低落下来，盖着云朵般又厚又软的鹅绒被，隔着薄薄的睡衣抱在一起亲吻了一会，便沉沉睡去。</p>
<p>半夜，哈迪斯猛然从梦中惊醒，他双目圆瞪，冷汗不住的顺着额头流下。</p>
<p>因为，房间内突然出现了第三个人的心跳。微弱，清晰，来自西西弗斯的体内。</p>
<p>他甚至觉得自己听错了，在不惊动身边人的前提下，他趴在她的身上，是心跳的声音，薄弱的以太正在汇集成灵魂的雏形。</p>
<p>西西弗斯怀孕了。</p>
<p>哈迪斯茫然的扶住头，狠揪着自己的卷发。</p>
<p>为什么她会怀孕？真理天使与智慧王的孩子，本来是两个世界最伟大灵魂的结合，被诸神祝福，出生在亚马乌罗提明媚的天空之下，成为冥界之王与天空之神宠爱的天之骄子。</p>
<p>而不是像这种该死的，两具残缺的肉体在肮脏欲望的作用下诞生的废物，令人作呕的脆弱躯体，一吹即散的劣质灵魂。</p>
<p>真该死，他早该料到她会怀孕的，该怎么办才好。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>光起床时发现索鲁斯不在，他躺过的位置摸着凉飕飕的，去了哪里，难道一夜没睡吗？</p>
<p>外面的天空还是黑漆漆的，光看了下床头的铜制钟表，8点了。她起来披上棉服刷了个牙，侍女听见她醒了，就敲门说军团长等着她一起吃早餐。</p>
<p>北洲的一天三顿无论是果酱面包奶茶干酪，晚上会有葡萄酒和酸黄瓜泡菜之类的，吃的人嘴里直起泡。</p>
<p>今天的早餐倒是丰盛的让人意外，正在餐桌边看报纸喝茶的索鲁斯看见她微微一笑：“睡得好吗？”</p>
<p>光上前戳了戳他的黑眼圈：“这句话该我问你，哪里来的拉诺西亚香橙？这个季节怎么会有鹌鹑蛋？大清早的为什么会有鸡汤？我没看错吧，小番茄？你难道洗劫了这个小国国王的皇宫？”</p>
<p>索鲁斯放下报纸，拈起鹌鹑蛋，仔细的剥皮，放进她的盘子里：“冬眠需要补充营养，我只是征用了皇宫厨房。”</p>
<p>光不明白发生了什么，把热腾腾鹌鹑蛋丢进嘴里，开心捧起拉诺西亚香橙贴在脸上滚来滚去。她最近确实没有胃口，北洲的饭厚重单调油腻，她除了茶和面包什么都不想碰。</p>
<p>“别玩了，以后想吃天天有。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>军团长带着亲卫队，乘上回国的魔导列车。这趟列车本是国王专用的，只为国王服务，他们所在的车厢，除了火车特有的滚轮声与身下不断传来的震动，与平时的起居室没有任何区别。</p>
<p>他们要横跨北洲大陆，坐上五天五夜回到加雷马境内。</p>
<p>索鲁斯大获全胜，时隔五百年，夺回了加雷安人的发源地、也是他们曾经的古都。回国后等待他的将会是鲜花与掌声，也可能是阴谋与杀戮，不过他并不在意后者。否则，他也不敢跟大部队分离，只带着不到百人的亲卫队乘坐火车。</p>
<p>极夜，火车，漫长枯燥的旅途，</p>
<p>光被莫名的烦闷笼罩，坐立不安。</p>
<p>索鲁斯似乎早就预见她的状态，在她百无聊赖望着窗外一成不变的黑暗大地时，闻到了扑鼻而来，熟悉而又怀念的清香。她一瞬间觉得自己幻嗅了，结果真的看到侍女推着餐车过来，上面带着加雷马国徽的白瓷壶里装着热腾腾的红茶，白瓷盘上摆着切的整整齐齐的柠檬。</p>
<p>橘子虽然奢侈，但是也并不是见不到。</p>
<p>相比之下，华而不实的调味水果柠檬，对于北洲这种见不到太阳的孤独大陆而言，就是浪费到铺张的程度了，甚至还有配套的柠檬果冻和柠檬派。</p>
<p>索鲁斯亲自为她倒了杯红茶，又把裹着蜂蜜的柠檬片放进去：“我忧郁的小姑娘，能不能冲在柠檬的份上，对我笑一笑呢？”</p>
<p>她故作生气的问：“你居然这么会讨女人的欢心，坦白交代，在谁身上练出来的？”</p>
<p>没想到索鲁斯居然跪在了她的面前，光傻了，她就是说说，他也不用吓到给她跪下吧。索鲁斯把头埋在她的胸前，紧紧抱住她，一言不发。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>火车仍然行驶在单调的冰原上，光每天晚上与哈迪斯一起入睡，起床时却不见他的踪影。他坐在桌子前，眉头紧锁，有些事情不是他想不明白，而是他不想明白。</p>
<p>他要对西西弗斯做出不可原谅的事情，在她知道自己怀孕之前，他要处理的无声无息，最好连她都发觉不了。</p>
<p>理智告诉他，越快越好，可是感情上无论如何都下不了手。</p>
<p>忧郁的爱梅特赛尔克更加迷人了，光吻着他的眉心，对他报以太阳般温暖明媚的笑颜：“该我说你了，能不能多笑笑？”她看到的只是他更加紧锁的眉头，得到一个密不透风的拥抱。</p>
<p>火车驶入了加雷马境内，逐渐地到达终点。</p>
<p>等待他们的不是人民的鲜花与掌声，是埋在火车站一枚巨大的炸弹。</p>
<p>地动山摇之下，半截火车都被炸翻，火车站变成一片废墟。幸好此时的青磷水弹远没有在艾欧泽亚时的威力，索鲁斯所在的车厢只是稍受波及。亲卫队身经百战，对索鲁斯誓死效忠。短暂的慌乱后，亲卫队立即重整旗鼓，奔赴到索鲁斯的车厢。</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克和光被爆炸哄的直皱眉头，他们俩一个见怪不怪，一个条件反射的抓起机枪放在膝盖上。光很久没有战斗了，面对即将到来的敌人，她甚至在盼望兴奋。</p>
<p>火车被伏兵包围了，外面敌人在对索鲁斯喊话。</p>
<p>外面太冷了，索鲁斯只是伸出头就缩回来，继续喝他那洒了一半的红茶。他打开车窗时喊了句：“有事通讯器联系，太冷不见。”</p>
<p>俗套的政治斗争，元老院要求索鲁斯交出军权。</p>
<p>他们想直接炸死他，但是第一军团对索鲁斯的忠诚难以想象，再加上他在国民心中威望极高，只能忍痛留他活口，把他作为人质软禁起来。</p>
<p>废物人类间的阴谋诡计，爱梅特赛尔克觉得还蛮好玩的，经常配合他们演戏。只不过，元老院的人抓了加尔乌斯夫人和三位公子做人质，索鲁斯不答应便一天处死一个。</p>
<p>这就难办了。<br/>尽管爱梅特赛尔克并不在意他们的生死，但是放任不管会有损索鲁斯·范·加尔乌斯的声望。</p>
<p>光听的后背冒汗，夫人和三位公子被抓了吗？一天处死一个？这在政变里绝不是随口说说。索鲁斯的长子，尤尼乌斯是芝诺斯的爷爷啊！他死了，芝诺斯就不存在了。那个古怪的愉悦犯，为艾欧泽亚的大陆增添了残酷而妖艳的血色，对她也十二分的真心。</p>
<p>以及……算了，没法不管前男友。</p>
<p>光义正言辞的请缨：“我去救你老婆和儿子，你们替我打开个豁口冲出去。”</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克闻言后迟疑了，直直的盯着她的肚子，半晌才说：“……你真的决定要去吗？”</p>
<p>光的脸上是属于英雄的笑容：“啊，是的。我们愧对加尔乌斯一家，我必须要去。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>光怎么说也是有着东方上忍头衔的人，潜入技术连桑克瑞德也挑不出毛病。加尔乌斯夫人和三位公子被软禁在自家的卧室里，屋里屋外都有重兵把守，房间内还有帝国间谍伪装的侍女在监视。</p>
<p>光在滴水成冰的季节里，在房顶上趴了一小时，整个人都快冻成冰块了，才等到潜入室内的机会。她把身体缩的小小的，顺着排风管道爬进尤妮丝·菲·加尔乌斯的房间。</p>
<p>她隔着排风网望向室内的情况，长子和次子正坐在地上，加尔乌斯夫人抱着幼子所在沙发上，正对着排风网。伪装成侍女的间谍正在靠着墙边监视母子四人。</p>
<p>光轻轻敲了敲排风网。</p>
<p>被软禁的尤妮丝受到惊吓，神经极度敏感，她打了个寒噤下意识的抬头望向声音的来源，被排风网后的人脸吓得发抖，看清后又意外又害怕。来到居然是索鲁斯的情妇，她知道光身手高强，但是居然会愿意来救她。她死了，对光和对索鲁斯不是更好吗？</p>
<p>她不抱希望索鲁斯会接受元老院的要求，她甚至已经抱有必死的觉悟，可是孩子们怎么办呢？</p>
<p>光对她点点头，指了指间谍，尤妮丝当即领会。</p>
<p>她对间谍说：“能不能为我们拿点吃的来，孩子们都饿了。”</p>
<p>侍女站直了身体，他们怕加尔乌斯夫人绝食，已经劝她吃东西一天了。她走到夫人的面前，冷冰冰的问：“那请问您想要吃什么呢？”</p>
<p>就在这时，光吹了一记袖箭，侍女啊了一声晕倒在地。</p>
<p>她从管道里跳下，带三个小孩一个柔弱贵妇出去真是有点难度。</p>
<p>她一边扒下侍女衣服一边对加尔乌斯夫人说：“让大的带着小的从管道上爬出去，你扮成侍女离开，我留在这扮成你。”</p>
<p>加尔乌斯夫人对她感激涕零：“非常感谢你的帮助。”</p>
<p>光把幼子用床单绑在长子尤尼乌斯的后背，蹲在地上对他和次子说：“你们是真正的男子汉，顺着右边的水管道爬下去，有人接应你们。加油！”说罢，把他们托上了通风管道。等她转过身，加尔乌斯夫人还站在原地，并没有换上女仆装。</p>
<p>“夫人请抓紧。”</p>
<p>加尔乌斯夫人摇了摇头：“是索鲁斯让您来救我的吗？还是您自己的意愿？请实话告诉我。”</p>
<p>光沉默着捡起女仆装递给她，她苦笑着摇摇头，提起裙裾，她的双脚上背拷上了带炸弹的脚环：“抱歉，我走不了。谢谢您冒着生命危险来救援，今后请您善待我的孩子。”光跪在地上检查着脚环，被锁死，上面的机关甚至嵌入皮肉里，夫人的脚踝红肿的像馒头。</p>
<p>光焦头烂额的在原地想办法时，庭院里突然响起尖锐的警报声，探照灯在外面乱闪。糟了！孩子们被发现了！外面冰天雪地，还有巡视的卫兵，对三个加一起不超过15岁的孩子逃离太难了。</p>
<p>只能二选一了</p>
<p>光回身对夫人点点头：“我发誓，一定让他们脱险。您保重！”</p>
<p>既然已被发现，她直接爆破的窗子，伴随着巨响和漫天的玻璃碎片跳出屋外，吸引了全部火力。她躲避着背后雨点般密集的子弹，冲到孩子们的撤离地点，一只胳膊夹起一个冲到他们的撤离地点。</p>
<p>索鲁斯派来的精英护卫待命已久，看着光冒着枪林弹雨夹着三个孩子跑过来立即打开车门，让光把孩子丢上来：“夫人！当心！”</p>
<p>尤尼乌斯被丢上车时感觉身后的光抽搐了一下，他吓得浑身发抖，甚至忘了背后还背着弟弟。光关上车门前，朝后面追来的人丢下超大号的炸弹，侍卫立即将摸到车的油门踩到最大。</p>
<p>尤尼乌斯知道妈妈的脚环，他护着两个弟弟，含着眼泪问：“妈妈还在里面吗？”</p>
<p>光觉得身上很痛，浑身无力，拍拍他的头：“你父亲会救她的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>索鲁斯也已经脱离危险，护卫飙着魔导车，甩开追兵一路赶回第一军团大本营。车刚停下，卫兵和医护队就为上前去，打开车门迎下军团长的三位公子。</p>
<p>医护队长看到尤尼乌斯满身是血，立刻大喊：“担架！大少爷受伤了！”</p>
<p>弟弟们都被侍卫抱着，站在地上的尤尼乌斯傻呆呆的看着衣服和手上的血迹：“不是我的血，我没有受伤，是……”他脸色苍白的回头看了车内，光歪着头倒在了车座上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>第一军团的急救室内，光安静的躺在病床上，尚未回复意识。</p>
<p>索鲁斯失神的站在病床边看着她的脸，垂在身侧是双手不住的颤抖。屋里的医生护士们从没见过军团长如此失魂落魄的样子。他平日里雄浑威严的声音变得低低的，仿佛受到枪伤的是自己。</p>
<p>医生小心翼翼的汇报着病情：“夫人的腰侧中弹，状态已经稳定了。但是，夫人已经有两个月的身孕，她的身下大出血，已经……”</p>
<p>索鲁斯接下了他的话：“已经流产了是吗？”军团长空洞的目光像一汪死海，吓得医护人员站在原地不敢动弹。</p>
<p>“夫人流产的事情还有谁知道？”</p>
<p>医生：“刚刚检查出的结果，为了夫人的隐私，只有我们几个知道。”</p>
<p>几声枪响，穿透寂静的病房，急救室纯白色的窗帘上盛开出红色的梅花。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>索鲁斯·范·加尔乌斯看着三个男孩，小的在睡觉，第二小的在哭哭啼啼，大的害怕的看着他。就为了这三个小崽子，光失去了自己的孩子——他们的孩子。</p>
<p>他今天早上还在苦恼还如何不惊动光的情况下，处理掉他们的孩子。他绝不会承认，在他决定处理掉孩子时，那孩子对他而言就已经死了。明明借刀杀人的目的达成，为什么他没有松口气的感觉，却被痛苦撅住心扉？</p>
<p>为什么他会觉得，生下来看看也行，看看废物能有多废物的想法呢？</p>
<p>三个孩子里，尤尼乌斯长得最像索鲁斯，他继承了索鲁斯的样貌，聪慧的头脑，以及病弱的身体。他身上还都是血，都是光的血，他鼓起全身的勇气问父亲：“西西弗斯阁下还好吗？您会救妈妈吗？”</p>
<p>他两年内见到他不到五次，还是在公开场合下，他不知道该如何跟威严的父亲相处，他对索鲁斯抱着深深的恐惧。</p>
<p>救？</p>
<p>父亲站起身，高大的身影笼罩着尤尼乌斯，吓得男孩不由得退后一步。他冷冷的看了男孩一眼，走出房间。</p>
<p>他会去囚禁尤妮丝的地方，不是为了救人，而是杀人泄愤。</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克身披黑袍，戴上面具，脸上浮上红色蛇纹。冥王亲临他曾经居住过的府邸，庭院内的一切生命包括草木尽皆被死亡收割。</p>
<p>被锁在屋内的尤妮丝不知道外面发生了什么，只是突然觉得冷，在温暖的室内冷到骨缝都在冒风，从内心深处散发出来的寒冷。她裹紧披肩缩成一团，知道听到门外的响起的诡异脚步声，她才明白，这不是冷，是恐惧。</p>
<p>她在门口看见了丈夫，穿着诡异的黑袍，眼神幽深黑暗的如同冥界使者。</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克冷冰冰的看着加尔乌斯夫人，就为了她和她的小崽子们。</p>
<p>加尔乌斯夫人强作镇定的昂起头：“索鲁斯·范·加尔乌斯，您是来救我的吗？”</p>
<p>到底是废物，浑身散发着恐惧的味道，他讨厌的味道：“您的孩子们已经平安了。为了他们，西西弗斯失去了自己的孩子，您害得她流产了。”</p>
<p>善良的加尔乌斯夫人脸色惨白，天啊！那位情妇……那位英雄居然为了情敌做出如此大的牺牲，而她居然卑鄙的怀疑英雄会虐待自己的孩子。</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克把一支上膛的老式左轮手枪弯腰放在她面前：“一命抵一命，你们母子四个人中选一个。”</p>
<p>他果然对自己，对孩子们连一点情谊都不剩了吗？那位善良的英雄，一定会善待她的孩子们。加尔乌斯夫人颤抖的拿起手枪，抵住自己的下颚，含着眼泪问：“我不恨您，请记住我们相爱过的岁月。”</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克垂下眼帘，浓密的睫毛在他的脸上拉出长长的倒影：“索鲁斯·加尔乌斯早就在羽沉河畔等待他的夫人了。”</p>
<p>随着枪响，加尔乌斯夫人在死前明白了一切。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在头晕目眩中，映入光眼帘的是病房雪白的天花板。她觉得好痛，哪怕激战几天几夜，哪怕被三斗神轮番殴打，哪怕被卷入时空裂缝都没这么痛过。她中的是什么弹？为什么这么难受？</p>
<p>看到她醒来，哈迪斯瞪大满是红血丝的眼睛：“你醒了？感觉怎么样？”</p>
<p>再大的痛苦，英雄也能笑着面对。</p>
<p>她努力让自己看上去没事，轻轻抚着哈迪斯几天没刮胡子的脸：“你几天没睡啊？眼睛都凹了下去。我没事，你又不是不知道，天底下没有比我更皮实的人。”</p>
<p>哈迪斯笑的像个小孩子，配着他的黑眼圈、胡茬、和乱翘的卷发分外滑稽：“你不在我一个人睡不着嘛。”</p>
<p>光歪着头望向窗外，纯白的病房外还是黑漆漆一片，现在是白天还是晚上呢？</p>
<p>他总是能看穿她的一切想法，打了个响指，手中凭空出现一捧艳丽的阿泽玛玫瑰，鲜红芬芳的玫瑰仿佛是天地间唯一的色彩。玫瑰又香又甜，更平时她见到的玫瑰不太一样。</p>
<p>光端详着玫瑰，突然想起的提高声线：“这是用创造魔法做出来的吗！”</p>
<p>她还记得创造魔法的事呢？他以前总是变出新奇的玩意吸引她的注意力，有时成功，有时失败。</p>
<p>光很虚弱，嘴唇像床单一样白，她心疼的看着熬干的哈迪斯：“你对我真是太好了，总是纵容着我的任性。”</p>
<p>哈迪斯握住她的手，放在自己的眼睛上。</p>
<p>你这个傻子知道什么？我明知道你怀孕，还是不阻拦你去冒生命危险，借刀杀人，跟我亲自下手又有什么分别。我处理了所有知情人，隐藏真相，把你玩弄于股掌之间，你还觉得我好吗？佐迪亚克在上啊，我到底干了什么混账事！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>光觉得自己的身体变得很奇怪。</p>
<p>她曾经受过各种致命伤，经历过各种连续不断的极限战斗，可是从没有像现在这样。伤是好了，也没有病，人却倦怠地连一根指头都不想动。曾经那个背负着几百斤的重物，还能吼着一路从龙堡冲向阿姆索尔顶峰的体力去哪了？</p>
<p>或者她还有那个体力，但是一点也不想动。</p>
<p>她仍然住在索鲁斯与她共度初夜的城堡里，在那个房间中。</p>
<p>索鲁斯很忙，她已经很多天没在睡前见过他。她大部分时间都在昏昏欲睡，她能感觉到索鲁斯起床时会亲吻她的额头。</p>
<p>极夜过去了，每天大概能看见四个小时的太阳，冰冻的太阳照在皑皑白雪之上，反射的光都冷彻心扉。真是，靠在床边远眺着纯白的地平线，她居然没有一丝想要看看山那边的欲望。这太不像她了。</p>
<p>侍女推开房间的朱红色描金对开大门，对她行礼：“夫人，有人想见您。”</p>
<p>她待的正无聊，看清侍女身后的人是尤尼乌斯，她喜欢这个孩子，笑的像三月明媚的春光，对他招手：“快过来，下次向来直接敲门，不用通报。”</p>
<p>尤尼乌斯紧张的坐在她身边，她拉着他的手，抚摸着他的头发。</p>
<p>尤妮丝·菲·加尔乌斯夫人为了国家，为了丈夫，在敌军阵营自杀报国。这么小的孩子就失去父母，让人心疼，爱梅特赛尔克根本不可能去扮演慈父，光怎么看也不像慈母。</p>
<p>他穿着丧服，丝缎般的金色长发垂到肩膀。他紧窄的轮廓，翘翘的鼻子，还有嘴唇都跟索鲁斯非常像，偏偏又有着芝诺斯碧眼和眉毛。忧伤而天真的蓝眼睛，藏在长长的睫毛下，可怜兮兮的抬眼望着光。就像教堂的天使画像一般，天底下居然会有这么漂亮的男孩，看的光心都化了。</p>
<p>充满怜爱的抚摸，让他享受又更加拘谨：“一直想来探视夫人，又怕打扰您的养病。请<br/>问您的身体恢复的如何？”</p>
<p>光背过去，将睡衣的上摆撩开，展示着已经愈合的伤口：“你看，没事的，你不要放在心上。走，陪我出去散散步，我快憋疯了。”</p>
<p>她在居家常服外面，披上一件及地的带兜帽的黑色貂皮斗篷，拉着男孩的手，感受着北洲冬日正午稍纵即逝的阳光。两人慢慢的走着，光询问着男孩子们的生活，还有尤尼乌斯的身体。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>小男孩不知所措，手心里紧张的全是汗，光努力的想打破她的心防，结果突然感受到剧烈的眩晕，全世界都在天旋地转，灵魂仿佛要被看不见的手拉出体内。</p>
<p>“夫人！夫人！你怎么了！”</p>
<p>光晕倒前，听到了尤尼乌斯和侍女们惊恐的喊声。</p>
<p>眩晕过后，便是无尽的黑暗。</p>
<p>“光！光！”</p>
<p>熟悉的声音唤醒了她，她勉强睁开眼，是在时空夹缝里，她面前的影子是古拉哈提亚。</p>
<p>小红猫眼泪汪汪的望着她：“太好了！终于找到你了！我们都吓傻了，你现在在哪里？”</p>
<p>“我……在原初世界，距离第七灵灾五十年前的加雷马。”</p>
<p>这个答案出乎了古拉哈提亚的预料，太难办了，这个时间他没有出生，没有西德，水晶塔还在封闭中，根本没有人有能力打开水晶塔。</p>
<p>光看穿了他的纠结，微笑着对他说：“别担心，我在这边过的很好，你们慢慢找方法。实在不行，我就在这里过一辈子也不错。”</p>
<p>真难办啊！</p>
<p>古拉哈提亚只能鼓励她：“你好好照顾自己，我一定会找到办法带你回来。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>光在晕倒在冰封的庭院里，身旁的尤尼乌斯发现她的异常后，死命托住她的身体才没让她头部着地。小男孩坐在地上抱着光，侍女惊慌失措的去喊侍卫找担架抬走夫人。</p>
<p>非常不凑巧，索鲁斯·范·加尔乌斯今天下午决定给自己放假。</p>
<p>他早就回来了，只是待在魔导车上，远远的看见光带着大儿子在散步晒太阳。她貂皮兜帽下的侧颜很美，那剪影与曾经身披黑袍的女神完美重叠，他就靠在车窗上，欣赏着她黑色貂皮斗篷的背影。</p>
<p>恍然梦回亚马乌罗提的春日。</p>
<p>他看到光的身体摇晃时，皱着眉头坐直身体，真正让他慌乱的是，他发现光不是晕倒，而是灵魂被抽离。那星辰般耀眼的灵魂突然从肉体内消失，被看不见的手拿走。</p>
<p>护卫们从没看过军团长如此慌乱的样子，他一路狂奔到夫人晕倒的地方，一把从侍卫的担架上抱起来，大声呼喊着她的名字：“西西弗斯！你不要吓我！该死！是谁对你做了这种事情！”</p>
<p>他惊慌的看向天空，大地，四周。到底是谁？是谁带走了她的灵魂？</p>
<p>他的目光落在尤尼乌斯的身上，一瞬间他恨这个男孩。</p>
<p>上一次看见他全身是血时，失去了西西弗斯的孩子。这一次，他完好无缺的在这里，失去了西西弗斯的灵魂。</p>
<p>父亲怨毒的目光让不到九岁的男孩瘫软在地上，厚厚的皮毛外套瞬间被冷汗浸透。他觉得无法呼吸了，父亲恨他，恨不得杀了他。他想起在军队的急救病房的门外，听到医生说西西弗斯夫人流产后，父亲为保守秘密杀光在场每一个人。</p>
<p>他躲在急救室门外的长椅下，死死的捂住嘴，金属子弹壳掉落在水泥地面上清脆的响动，宛如死神的扣门声。如果父亲当时发现他在，如果父亲知道他知道秘密……</p>
<p>侍女护卫们簇拥着抱着夫人的军团长离去后，侍卫们发现同样晕倒在地的大少爷。</p>
<p>尤尼乌斯被吓病了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>自从终末灾厄以来，爱梅特赛尔克从如此无力过。</p>
<p>西西弗斯的灵魂去了哪里？他眺望冥河眺望到眼睛出血，冥河那里并没有她的灵魂。她的灵魂若是出现，会像彗星划过般耀眼。怎么会消失的如此彻底，如此没有痕迹。他慌了，甚至决定召唤拉哈布雷亚和艾里迪布斯来解答难题。</p>
<p>就在他接近绝望的时刻，黑暗的室内泛起柔和的光线。</p>
<p>那残缺的人类肉体里，再度亮起灵魂之光，先是弱弱的，逐渐变强，最后变成西西弗斯本来的样子。</p>
<p>哈迪斯跪倒在床前，拉住她的手，深深的松了口气。</p>
<p>不管她去哪了，回来就好，回来就好。</p>
<p>光醒来时外面还是黑的，她已经习惯了，北洲冬天9点才会天亮。</p>
<p>哈迪斯睡在她的身边，黑暗中看不清他的样子，光还是侧过身，想象着他的样子，他长长的睫毛，还有冰凉而性感的嘴唇。</p>
<p>不想离开他，她不要离开。原则与使命真的那么重要吗？哈迪斯爱的是现在的英雄，还是过去的西西弗斯有那么重要吗？难道不都是她的一部分吗？</p>
<p>哈迪斯醒了，金色的眼睛反射着微弱的光芒，他们在黑暗中对视着：“你今天吓到我了，我不高兴。”</p>
<p>光早就吃准了他，吐了吐舌头：“我饿了。”</p>
<p>凌晨，高贵的军团长索鲁斯·范·加尔乌斯出现在府邸的厨房里做饭，巡查的侍卫差点以为闹鬼。他倒是会做饭的，弄点粥和面包之类的夜宵难不倒他。</p>
<p>他端着热腾腾的鲜虾海带粥，用小勺子在嘴边吹着，往光的嘴里喂。光抿了口，仔细尝了尝：“你做的还挺好吃的。”</p>
<p>“是吗？”哈迪斯自己也尝了下，确实挺好的，果然伟大的爱梅特赛尔克是全能的，他露出得意的笑容：“那你看看，我是谁。你要天上的月亮，我都给你摘下来。”</p>
<p>光觉得这话不对味，扭过头去看向窗外。卫月闪烁在北洲的天空上，在云层雾霭之后，像闪烁柔光的粉红色珍珠。</p>
<p>她满脸黑线，吓得赶忙摆手：“不要！不要月亮！”</p>
<p>妈呀，你还是把巴哈姆特自己留着吧。</p>
<p>在光养病的这段时间，加雷马发生了天翻地覆的改变。</p>
<p>索鲁斯本来只想成为元老院的首席，但是那场叛变彻底改变了他的想法。他在叛变里失去了重要的东西，为复仇血洗了元老院和贵族派。</p>
<p>他的第一军团在接连不断的胜利里扩充了十倍，所以干脆改成十个军团，并且在军团长的拥护下，他越过元老院，宣布加雷马共和国正式改成加雷马帝国，而他成为开国皇帝，加雷马帝国国父——索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯。</p>
<p>索鲁斯是加雷马人民心目中的神，因为他家家都能用得起青磷水，粮食的价格也大规模降价，鲜肉也从贵价变为平价，鲜果蔬菜不再是冬季难得一见的奢侈品。他做什么，平民都是拥护的，包括让一位蛮族女人成为皇后。</p>
<p>只要解决温饱，谁在乎皇后是蛮族还是大猩猩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>尤尼乌斯被父亲吓的高烧不退，每晚被噩梦惊醒。梦见母亲，梦见西西弗斯，梦见夭折的胎儿，梦见父亲怨恨的眼神和黑洞洞的枪口。</p>
<p>在医护人员的精心护理下，孱弱的男孩才摆脱了死神的召唤，西西弗斯夫人总来探视他。她精通在西方大陆传说中的白魔法，持续为他治疗，给他讲述奇妙的冒险经历，开导他压抑的心情。</p>
<p>毕竟，尤尼乌斯得的是心病。</p>
<p>在本该西西弗斯夫人来探视的时间，来到确实令人意外的人——父亲，不应该叫做父皇了。</p>
<p>尤尼乌斯躺在床上看着一本西方大陆的冒险故事时，索鲁斯换上常服来到他的卧室。他吓得赶紧从床上跳起来，不知道是该向平时那样行礼，还是对皇帝下跪。</p>
<p>索鲁斯总是那副神秘莫测的笑脸：“我来是不是很意外？平时来看你的是西西弗斯吧，听说你们相处的很愉快。”</p>
<p>尤尼乌斯小心翼翼的斟酌着言辞：“夫人幽默风趣，见多识广，令我受益匪浅。”</p>
<p>听到有人夸她，索鲁斯的脸上绽放出真诚的笑意，招呼他坐在自己身边：“你的身体好些了吗？帝国皇太子需要有着健壮的体魄。”</p>
<p>尤尼乌斯手里的书掉在了地上：“皇太子……您不打算跟西西弗斯夫人结婚吗？”</p>
<p>索鲁斯弯腰捡起地上的书，交给他：“这你做皇太子有关系吗？加雷马的皇太子，本该拥有纯正的加雷马血统。这一点，不会因为我跟谁结婚而改变。”</p>
<p>父亲原谅了他！父亲对他抱有期待！</p>
<p>尤尼乌斯激动的站起身，小脸通红的宣誓：“我一定会不会辜负父皇的期望！我一定会肩负起加雷马的未来！”</p>
<p>到底是小孩子，毕竟……那些都不是尤尼乌斯的错，他只是迁怒，逃避负罪感。</p>
<p>索鲁斯像同龄朋友一样，温柔的问尤尼乌斯：“父皇需要你的帮助，你能不能帮我在西西弗斯夫人面前说点好话？我好怕她拒绝我呢。”</p>
<p>这是来自父皇的拜托！</p>
<p>男孩觉得自己前所未有的伟岸起来。</p>
<p>加雷马帝国皇太子，尤尼乌斯·耶·加尔乌斯郑重接受了来自父皇的任务，追求未来的皇后。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>光觉得最近身边的气氛变得莫名的诡异。</p>
<p>尤尼乌斯本来是个内向拘谨的孩子，不知道哪根筋变了，还是因为做皇太子变得自信了，总有事没事的往光这里跑。还总是忸怩的旁敲侧击，问光介不介意当继母，怎么看待丧偶的老男人之类的。</p>
<p>啥玩意？</p>
<p>光会摸摸他的额头，确定他身体好转，不是发烧烧坏了头。</p>
<p>在他九岁命名日时，像所有加雷马男孩一眼，他要被送到寄宿军校学习。送孩子上学本来是再平常不过的事情，送皇太子上学就比较麻烦。皇帝对皇太子的生活并不过问，但是奶娘、家教、护卫、侍从官忙的人仰马翻。</p>
<p>皇帝当然不会送皇太子上学，这活于是落在了光的身上。</p>
<p>光牵着皇太子的手，带着他来到军校宿舍，很简单的四人宿舍，除了桌椅、床铺、被褥最基本的设施，再无其他。不会因为皇太子的身份特殊对待。</p>
<p>宿舍的其他三个孩子，在见到皇太子时还是行了郑重的军礼。</p>
<p>光对他们摆摆手：“今后在学校内不允许对尤尼乌斯行礼，你们是平等的同学，他只是加尔乌斯十夫长。”</p>
<p>孩子们见到光很惊喜，笼罩着谜团、活在传说中的强大战士居然会活生生的出现在宿舍里，他们比见到皇太子还惊喜。加雷马的人都知道血洗元老院的故事，是西西弗斯·萨斯·普路托孤身在枪林弹雨中救下三位皇子，完成不可能的任务。</p>
<p>与其交过手的军官，都添油加醋的描述着她非人的强悍。活生生的偶像却是个艳丽动人，甚至不会大声说话的温柔女子。</p>
<p>光走出宿舍大楼时，尤尼乌斯突然冲出来，扑进她的怀里，哽咽着说：“您会来探望我吗？”</p>
<p>“会的，每个探视日我都会来看你，尤妮丝夫人会为你骄傲。”</p>
<p>米德托着腮在魔导蓬蓬车上看着那母子告别的动人场景，他是尤尼乌斯的家庭教师之一，身为加雷马最优秀的魔导技师，他每周给皇太子上两小时的魔导课。</p>
<p>“没想到你们俩的感情那么好。”米德心里说，我以为你那么凶悍的母猩猩会吃掉那个小孩。</p>
<p>开动的魔导车上，光对着渐渐变小的尤尼乌斯挥手：“他是个好孩子。”她摘下手套，拉下车窗边的小桌，从口袋里掏出个红色发亮的水果，慢慢的剥着。米德看着那红色的像苹果，剥开后又有着密密麻麻的红色石子般的水果：“这是什么？”</p>
<p>光笑了，把水果递上去：“是石榴，索鲁斯每天都会给我带一个。这石榴跟普通石榴不一样，籽是软的，可以嚼碎。你尝尝吗？”</p>
<p>索鲁斯每天早晨都会早早离去，在她的床头放上和一个又大又圆的石榴。她第一次吃的时候，觉得很辣，嘴巴麻麻的。后来越吃越喜欢，酸酸甜甜的汁水，石榴籽咬起来脆脆的，让她欲罢不能。</p>
<p>米德觉得这水果很奇怪，虽然闻起来很甜，但是散发着腐烂的味道，而且，那透明的红色包裹的白子，让他想起死人的牙齿。他摆手：“不要！”</p>
<p> 他摸摸兜里的橘子，拽拽的语气突然变成八卦：“你没有想过当皇后啊？你不觉得皇帝陛下雄才大略，性格幽默，长得还帅吗？”</p>
<p>光白了他一眼，怎么夸人的套路跟尤尼乌斯一眼：“那么好，你怎么不当皇后？”</p>
<p>“呸呸呸。”</p>
<p>米德气的直摆手，结果被光一把握住手腕，她冷冰冰的看着米德发黄的指尖：“呵呵，你这是吃了多少橘子？老实交代。”</p>
<p>大概三天前，索鲁斯夜间视察魔导工厂时，给米德带了一筐橘子和一筐苹果，说是犒赏他加班辛苦，然后皇帝就站在窗前仰望月亮，良久，幽幽的叹息。</p>
<p>米德是谁啊？</p>
<p>北洲除了索鲁斯，他就是智商的天花板。</p>
<p>他虽然对世俗之事没兴趣，但是知道男人对着月亮叹气，要么失恋，要么热恋。看皇帝跟西西弗斯腻歪样，也不像失恋，而且他加班那么多年，也没见皇帝犒赏他。</p>
<p>光嫌弃的挑眉：“你就为了橘子和苹果就把我给卖了？”</p>
<p>米德往车窗靠靠，掏出橘子开始剥皮，心说皇帝你给的活我干完了，我尽力了啊！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>晚餐时间，隔着蜡烛跳动的火光，皇帝和夫人在安静的用餐，安静过头了，餐厅只有刀叉碰撞瓷盘的声音。</p>
<p>索鲁斯觉得尴尬：“皇太子的学校怎么样。”</p>
<p>光：“还行。”</p>
<p>索鲁斯“米德跟你一起去送他的吗？”</p>
<p>光：“嗯。”</p>
<p>皇帝继续找话：“外面冷吗？”</p>
<p>光瞪他：“你到底想说什么？”</p>
<p>侍从们发觉气氛不对，悄咪咪的陆续走出餐厅，免得听到不该听到的话。爱梅特赛尔克摸着口袋里大钻戒，喝着葡萄酒掩饰紧张：“没事……”他自诩万年生命什么都没怕过啥，还是硬着头皮问了句：“你愿意做加雷马的皇后吗。”</p>
<p>不用思考，光斩钉截铁的拒绝：“不愿意。”</p>
<p>打了一辈子加雷马，结果自己成了国母，她不要面子的吗？</p>
<p>国父索鲁斯的心，跟钻石一样碎了一地。</p>
<p>就寝时，平时那些恩恩爱爱的气氛都没了，光侧卧着，只留给哈迪斯生闷气的背影。他们生气时她总是这样，哈迪斯叹息着，该哄还是得哄。</p>
<p>他趴在床上，俯视着她的后脑勺，手在她的耳畔打了个响指。</p>
<p>光听到响指眉头一皱，他肯定又在搞花样，这个活了几万年的老狐狸总有办法把她吃的死死的。</p>
<p>清冷的香气直往鼻子里钻，从未闻过的陌生味道，那么悲伤，闻的光心里发酸，眼睛好像有眼泪要流下来。她不由得睁开眼睛，哈迪斯纤细修长的手指，托着一朵手掌大的红花，一团绣球组成，花被蓝色的点点星光围绕。</p>
<p>就像一颗孤独的心灵。</p>
<p>光忍不住问：“这是什么花？”一开口又后悔了，怎么就理了他！</p>
<p>哈迪斯满意的笑了，把她的身体扳过来，上半身压在她身上，旋转着花朵：“真正的彼岸花，每一朵上都寄宿着思念与灵魂，绽放在冥河河畔，死灵从彼岸花丛飘过，渡过羽沉河，与此生再无纠葛。”</p>
<p>光情不自禁的想要摸，哈迪斯把花举高，认真的问她：“你愿意成为我的灵魂伴侣吗？这朵花是我的灵魂，接受它便是与我烙印以太，与真人烙印以太不是寻常的烙印，两个人的灵魂将会被永久捆绑，无法后悔。”</p>
<p>哈迪斯的灵魂伴侣吗？</p>
<p>犯规啊……</p>
<p>谁能拒绝的了。</p>
<p>彼岸花缓缓落在光的掌心里，像雪花一般溶解，掌纹里开出红色的蛇纹花，旋即消失不见。光傻呆呆的等了好久，将恢复如常的掌心冲向哈迪斯：“没了？没有什么炫酷的魔法效果吗？”</p>
<p>哈迪斯挑眉：“你以为是节日烟花吗。”说罢还是从口袋里拿出之前准备好的大钻戒，随意的套在她的无名指上，反正都准备了，别浪费还是戴着吧。</p>
<p>光坐起来瞪大眼睛看着核桃大的钻戒：“这个！这个很值钱吧！”这得跑多少腿，挖多少矿，砍多少树啊！</p>
<p>哈迪斯托腮算了下：“用了大概一艘军舰的费用。”</p>
<p>光作为冒险者的毛病还是没改，眼里闪出￥ ￥的光芒，早说钻戒这么大嘛！她怎么可能拒绝这么大的钻戒。</p>
<p>哈迪斯满头黑线，你知道这朵彼岸花费了我多大力气，结果一艘破军舰你就乐的眼睛发光。</p>
<p>呵呵，女人。</p>
<p>无论是真人还是废物，就喜欢这些没用的装饰品。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>光还是没有成为加雷马皇后，索鲁斯在她不在场的时候多次公开表态，光是加雷马唯一的、事实的、只要他活着就永远是第一夫人。光唯一的改变就是称号从萨斯变成了维尔。</p>
<p>某天，光在府邸接到了军校的通知，校长说：“尤尼乌斯在学校被人打了。”</p>
<p>皇太子被人打了，在帝国里可以说是欺君罔上十恶不赦的坏事了。</p>
<p>可光不这么觉得，自家孩子被人打了那还了得。脑海里浮现出瓷娃娃般的尤尼乌斯，被一群坏孩子怼在墙角里打的鼻青脸肿，哭着喊妈妈的样子。那孩子那么文弱那么单薄，怎么能有人下手打他？</p>
<p>光二话不说，抄起大剑，换上黑骑盔甲，叫上弗雷，开着行尸走肉，冲进校长办公室。</p>
<p>尤尼乌斯确实挨打了，嘴角被人打的红肿，金发乱的像鸡窝，身上全是土。打他的孩子也没好到哪里去，皇太子虽然体弱，但是脑子聪明，并没有吃太多亏。</p>
<p>两个男孩谁也不服谁，校长正在调解，没想到屋里冲进来个扛着巨剑人不人鬼不鬼的怪物。尤尼乌斯和另一个孩子方才还不共戴天，被光和弗雷吓的抱在一起哭，他们这辈子都不想打架了。</p>
<p>光眼睛冒着红光，对校长露出雪白瘆人的牙齿，嘿嘿一笑：“您好，请问谁打了我家尤尼乌斯？”浑身冒黑烟弗雷非常淡定的瞪着校长，拿起大拇指在脖子上划了一道，冷笑：“你完了，交代遗言。”</p>
<p>整个校舍都被笼罩在至黑之夜里。</p>
<p>尤尼乌斯两条腿在不住的打颤，战战兢兢的喊了声：“西西弗斯……夫人？”</p>
<p>浑身冒红光的黑暗骑士，对着皇太子露出让人毛骨悚然的微笑：“别怕，有我在。”</p>
<p>尤尼乌斯觉得他从夫人身上受到的心灵伤害，远远超过来自同学的拳脚。</p>
<p>打架的孩子吓得跪在地上大哭：“我错啦！我错啦！我再也不打架了！不要吃我！”</p>
<p>他们只能勉强看见光森森的大白牙，她摸着地上的孩子的头：“这就对了，打架是不对的，以后要好好相处。”</p>
<p>弗雷也拎着校长的衣领，友善的提醒：“好好教书育人，不然送你去见哈罗妮。”</p>
<p>慈爱的加雷马好继母，将已经有她胸口那么高的尤尼乌斯抱出办公室，屋里只剩下一群吓到尿裤子的孩子和口吐白沫的校长。</p>
<p>所有同学都知道尤尼乌斯有个酷毙了的保镖。</p>
<p>把尤尼乌斯送回医务室后，爆发全开的黑暗骑士光和弗雷，非常礼貌的关（恐）照（吓）了他的同学们。别的不说，这群见识过她俩的学生，这辈子再也不想打架了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在国会办公的索鲁斯不到十分钟就知道皇太子挨打的事情，觉得小孩子间打闹无可厚非，但是毕竟是皇太子，他做父皇的也要做做样子过问一下。</p>
<p>还没等他发出旨意，第二波报告又到了，西西弗斯·维尔·普路托大闹军校，校长被吓到心脏病发作。皇帝签文件的手抖了下，西西弗斯护短这点还是没变。</p>
<p>秘书小心翼翼的问：“这件事好像影响不太好，您觉得是不是该控制下舆论？”</p>
<p>索鲁斯瞪了他一眼：“这种小事还要劳烦皇帝过问？任命一个心脏好的，吓不死的校长。”他丢下笔，没心思办公了，还是去看看那个大闹军校的护短后妈有没有累坏吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>光再次感受到强烈的眩晕，来自古拉哈提亚的呼唤，等她回过神来时灵魂已正在时空夹缝中，小红猫在对她说话。</p>
<p>光觉得头痛的快要裂开了，明明在时空夹缝里没有肉体，为什么会如此的痛苦。</p>
<p>古拉哈提亚的幻影充满担忧：“抱歉，我们还是找不到让你回来的方法。等下……你身后掉的是什么东西？”他惊恐的望向光的身后，从前召唤时，光的灵魂会单独出现，可是这次，她的灵魂却掉了一地光屑。</p>
<p>光屑在地上闪烁着微弱的红光，古拉哈提亚眯着眼，是石榴籽？</p>
<p>光循着他的目光回头看去，可是无论如何都动不了，在古拉哈提亚惊恐的目光里，光的背后凭空伸出无数红色的手，拖拽着她的身体。还没等她反应过来，灵魂蓦地消失在无影的黑洞里，同时在黑洞里出现了一个人。</p>
<p>“爱梅特赛尔克！”</p>
<p>古拉哈提亚的幻影吓得后退好几步，怎么可能！他怎么可能在这里！</p>
<p>这个爱梅特赛尔克更加年轻，而且不认识古拉哈提亚。</p>
<p>他扶着额，看着一路落下的石榴籽。那是他亲手种植，用自身魔力浇灌的冥界石榴，为的就是搞清楚光灵魂离体去了哪里。只要吃下冥界石榴，无论光的灵魂去向哪一个维度、时空、世界，路都只有一个尽头——哈迪斯。</p>
<p>他戏谑的打量着红眼的猫魅族，在过于久远的记忆里，搜寻着相关信息：“你的红眼睛令我在意，这是你将西西弗斯的灵魂抽离的原因吗。”</p>
<p>古拉哈提亚：“你们为什么会在一起？你抓了她？”</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克耸耸肩：“喂喂，是你擅自抓走我的妻子，居然还质问我？”</p>
<p>“妻子？”</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克举起戴着婚戒的无名指：“她嫁给了我，还有过我的孩子。去告诉海德林，光之加护已经被我的暗之烙印破坏。谁也别想把她从我身边带走，知道吗，红眼族？”</p>
<p>古代魔导士突然现出完全体，展开遮天蔽日的黑色羽翼，一记冲击波击碎了古拉哈提亚的幻影。</p>
<p>水晶都观星室——</p>
<p>古拉哈提亚在镜子前大口呕着鲜血，魔导士的力量居然可以穿越时空夹缝重创他的肉体？</p>
<p>他们动用整个原初世界和第一世界所有的人力物力，靠着人海战术，依靠过剩的光之力，占尽天时地利人和，靠着百分之三百的运气，最后还是因为爱梅特赛尔克要堂堂正正和光决战才险胜。</p>
<p>中间稍有差池，他们都不可能胜利。</p>
<p>如今光独自一人落在他的手里。</p>
<p>古拉哈提亚的眼泪滴落在宝石蓝色的地板上，泣不成声。他明白，光再也回不来了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>时光荏苒，一晃光就在加雷马过了五年。</p>
<p>就算这里的五年，也许是原初世界的半天，可是她的身体却实实在在的度过五年的时间，她已经26岁了，美貌体能都处在人生的巅峰。</p>
<p>自从上次被古拉哈提亚召唤后，再也没有过动静，他们放弃了吗？就算他们没放弃，她真的能离得开爱梅特赛尔克吗？天知道，她有多爱他，一天看不见就茶饭不思。</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克知道时空旅行的事吗？她猜不透他的心思，毕竟，她不是那个对一切洞若观火的真正的西西弗斯。</p>
<p>她搬进魔导城皇宫，金属建造的城市。五年来，除了皇帝出征偶尔分别，他们都形影不离。爱梅特赛尔克一直在教她用永生之人的方式去看待生活，思考现状。</p>
<p>唉，永生也够无聊的，她杵着下巴望着皇宫外冷冰冰的金属和探照灯，还是想念望海楼外的海面，伊修加德教皇厅外的雪山。</p>
<p>西西弗斯夫人至今不肯嫁给皇帝，原因众说纷纭，皇帝对她的宠爱已经到了无以复加的地步，加雷马国旗在的地方，到处都是以西西弗斯命名的山峰、国家、建筑物，连加雷马的钱币上印的都是她的头像。</p>
<p>尤尼乌斯·耶·加尔乌斯已经从军校毕业，正式入伍，刚被认命为千夫长。入伍后，军队谢绝家人探视，他每三个月回一次家，二弟龙萨上了军校，幼弟马库斯寄养在母亲的娘家。皇太子每次回到皇宫，第一件事就是去见事实上的皇后。</p>
<p>夫人正站在窗边远眺，穿着条黑色天鹅绒紧身长裙，戴着毛茸茸的深棕色貂皮领口。尤尼乌斯突然发现，她的背影很纤细，腰肢不盈一握。就是这样看似瘦弱的身体，拯救了他们兄弟三人的性命，为他挡住子弹。</p>
<p>他蹑手蹑脚的走上去，从背后一把捂住她的眼睛，就像小时候做的那样。</p>
<p>从他一出现在门口，光就知道了，她只是配合着他每次都要玩猜猜看的游戏。</p>
<p>“猜猜我是谁？”</p>
<p>低沉浑厚的男声在她耳边响起，让光打了个寒噤，拉下捂着眼睛的手，愕然转过头看着他：“你变声了？”</p>
<p>几个月没见，稚嫩清脆的童音变成成年男人雄浑的低音。他个子窜的飞快，已经比光高上将近一头，喉结也出现了，还长些稀疏的小胡子。她曾经问过芝诺斯，为什么跟瓦厉斯长得不像，芝诺斯说他长得像祖父。</p>
<p>真的一模一样，小时候还很像索鲁斯呢。</p>
<p>夫人尚在他的臂弯中，还拉着他的手，她的脸小小的，还没有他一只手大。那双总是温暖淡然的眸子里，充满惊喜与慌乱。尤尼乌斯从前仰视她的时候，她是那么强大美丽，如今俯视她时，觉得小小一只可爱极了。西西弗斯从来没以母亲的身份照顾过他，她一直是他的好朋友。</p>
<p>情愫懵动的少年，没忍住低头轻轻亲了她的嘴唇。</p>
<p>光愣了下，以前他也偶尔会亲她的脸颊，这次可能是亲错位置，她没有当回事，拍着他的肩膀：“走，我们去试礼服。”</p>
<p>马上新年了，皇室要准备新年庆典，照例又制作了许多西西弗斯手办。来自皇帝的恶趣味，一个西西弗斯不够，要好多好多西西弗斯，堆满房间，走到哪里都能看见。</p>
<p>尤尼乌斯一举一动都在秘密警察的监视下，随时向皇帝本人汇报。</p>
<p>秘密警察突然出现在皇帝的书房中，汇报：“皇太子殿下刚刚亲吻了夫人。”</p>
<p>索鲁斯正在阅读新型魔导装甲的制作进度：“这有什么可汇报的。”</p>
<p>“皇太子……吻了夫人的嘴唇。”</p>
<p>索鲁斯手中的墨水笔抖了下，弄脏了一大片文件。</p>
<p>皇帝顺着密道来到夫人的客厅，他在夹缝的密道里看到，西西弗斯和尤尼乌斯在一大群侍女的围绕下，正在试穿新年典礼的礼服。她替尤尼乌斯戴上绶带，而儿子的注意力不在绶带上，在看着她的脸。</p>
<p>索鲁斯不喜欢那种目光，那是男人看女人的眼神。</p>
<p>他在心底暗骂，千防万防，家贼难防。防了时空尽头的小贼猫，忘了家里还有贼。这群讨厌鬼，总打西西弗斯的主意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>就寝时光靠在床头看书，她也在学习魔导知识。哈迪斯凑上来，拿着牙刷和湿纸巾擦她的嘴，她嫌弃的摆手：“你这是干嘛？我刷过牙了。”</p>
<p>哈迪斯把牙刷丢在地上，抢走她的魔导书，压在她身上亲的人直痒。</p>
<p>“老夫老妻了，别闹。”</p>
<p>“老夫老妻？？！！”哈迪斯气的板起脸：“才五年，我们要在一起五千年五万年。”</p>
<p>“好好，五万年。”光敷衍的拍拍他的头，继续看书。</p>
<p>哈迪斯觉得陷入了感情危机，或者说是索鲁斯的中年危机。</p>
<p>新年庆典过后，索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯单独召见了皇太子，他们在密室里聊了很久。皇太子出来时面无人色，他被皇帝命令搬去郊外的皇太子行宫。</p>
<p>尤尼乌斯和父皇进行了一场男人间的对话。</p>
<p>父皇冷酷无情的告诉他：“西西弗斯是你的继母，就算有一天我驾崩，皇位是你的，但是她不行。我死了也要把她带走，不会留给任何人。今后禁止你们独处。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>耗尽帝国资源，历时三年建造，由索鲁斯和米德亲手设计的超级战舰终于完工。可以满载整整一个军团兵力的飞空艇，有了它，加雷马征服全球的计划正式开始。</p>
<p>在检阅战舰时，索鲁斯在十八位军团长的陪伴下，明显地心不在焉。西西弗斯因为这艘战舰不太开心，所以他不敢在她面前提起，也是少有的他们没有共同出席的活动。</p>
<p>他的秘书请皇帝为战舰命名，陪同的高级将领们，以为皇帝又要说出那句熟悉的“当然要取最美丽的名字——西西弗斯号。”</p>
<p>这艘战舰是为了远征艾欧泽亚，用自己的名字，去攻打自己的家乡？</p>
<p>想起她那郁郁寡欢的背影，索鲁斯摇头：“叫奥德修斯吧。”他摆摆手让秘书和将领们不要跟着，驼着背，迈着沉重的步伐独自走开。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>皇帝陛下穿着睡袍和拖鞋，在西西弗斯夫人的寝宫外面站了半小时，周围的侍卫想笑不敢笑，想看又不敢看。这段时间皇帝跟夫人在分房睡，准确说是皇帝被夫人赶了出来。</p>
<p>他当然可以用无影的方式，直接出现到她的床头，但是以西西弗斯的武力，他讨不到便宜没准还会真的被打。被老婆打又不能还手，不现本体还打不过，打不过更丢人，真难办。</p>
<p>光知道他一直站在外，他们已经一个月没碰面没说话了。</p>
<p>明天启程，御驾亲征艾欧泽亚。</p>
<p>换做别人去，光还能睁一只眼闭一只眼，索鲁斯亲自去，他明知道那里是她的故乡，她从情感上无法原谅这件事。如果不是因为她爱哈迪斯远胜一切，她早就回到艾欧泽亚抵抗加雷马。</p>
<p>最终，还是哈迪斯服软了。</p>
<p>他拧开门，蹑手蹑脚的溜进去。室内黑漆漆的，可这是他的房间，他熟悉每一件摆设。偷偷溜上床，刚一趟就觉得脑袋下面空空的，他的枕头已经被光给扔了。</p>
<p>在一起八年，还是生气时熟悉的侧卧背影。</p>
<p>哈迪斯往前挤挤，躺在她的枕头上，从后面搂住她，光嫌弃的用胳膊肘怼他：“跟你的战舰睡去，宇宙帝王哈迪斯。”</p>
<p>“不打艾欧泽亚了，真的不打了。”哈迪斯在她的肩窝里蹭着：“加雷马皇帝一个月见不到心爱的西西弗斯夫人就快驾崩了，出征要一年半载，你又不陪我去。”</p>
<p>“真的不打了？”</p>
<p>光猛然翻过身，黑暗中她的眼睛那么明亮，柔柔的目光里满是对他的思念。哈迪斯在她的脸上狠狠亲了一口：“不攻打。但是有些事情我不放心，要亲眼去艾欧泽亚看看，你当做巡视好了。我只在艾欧泽亚待七天，七天的时间还不够攻打一座城市。两个月，我一定回来。”</p>
<p>哈迪斯想极了她，自顾自说着便吻着她的嘴唇，手不老实的探入睡衣下摆。</p>
<p>“咣当！”</p>
<p>皇宫走廊守夜的士兵，有幸目睹皇帝陛下光脚被夫人赶出房间的狼狈样。夫人狠狠的甩上门，他们还是第一次听到温柔的夫人怒吼：“等你什么时候征服宇宙回来再到我的房间来！”</p>
<p>超级战舰上，索鲁斯在忠心耿耿的军团长们的簇拥下，孤零零的坐在王座之上。他在启航前的最后一刻，还掂着脚尖张望，希望西西弗斯能突然出现，哪怕瞪他一眼也好啊。</p>
<p>随行的首席机械师米德就没有这种烦恼了，听说现在是艾欧泽亚水果丰收的季节呢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>庞大的舰队，先用十天飞到加雷马北洋行省进行为期三天的补给、休整、检修军舰，又用十天抵达艾欧泽亚。</p>
<p>没有任何宣战声明，甚至没有提前预警，巨大的超级战舰“奥德修斯号”在数以百计的小型护卫舰的簇拥下，君临艾欧泽亚大地。</p>
<p>尚在农耕与冷兵器魔法时代的艾欧泽亚人，只感觉晴朗的天空骤然黑暗降临，一片大陆缓缓压过头顶，喷射出的青磷火焰卷起的热风刮的人皮肤生疼。</p>
<p>故地重游呢，皇帝百无聊赖的坐在旗舰舱，隔着窗子望向摩杜纳苍翠的平原，传令让舰队停止前进，保持悬浮。他在虚空中指指点点，毕竟时隔五千多年，他一时半会也想不起来水晶塔的具体坐标。</p>
<p>时间久远，塔还在地下埋着，他当初将拥有几乎无尽能量的水晶塔建在银泪湖旁边，就是为了在数以千年计算的岁月里获得充沛的以太，为重塑真正的亚马乌罗提做准备。他可不允许水晶塔成为小贼猫偷老婆的工具。</p>
<p>炸不炸呢？</p>
<p>炸了真的心疼。</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克陷入纠结。</p>
<p>就在这时，远方的夕阳被遮天蔽日的阴影蒙蔽，密密麻麻的生物在朝着战舰飞翔。那不是飞鸟前行的路线，而是非常规律的智慧生命在进攻，是龙群！</p>
<p>龙群煽动的翅膀背后，龙啸卷起龙卷风与暴雨，出现一只体型堪比“奥德修斯”号巨龙，左右一黑一白两只巨龙在护卫。邪龙与圣龙也是参天巨物，在幻龙的体型对比下，就行巨舰与巡航舰一般的差别。</p>
<p>“哟呵？”爱梅特赛尔克坐直了身体，他饶有兴致的托着下巴，居然遇到了老对手。</p>
<p>龙族来袭是加雷马军团长们始料未及的，他们本以为依靠军舰和魔导武器的力量，会在艾欧泽亚这片蛮荒大陆上势如破竹，开创加雷马帝国的新篇章。</p>
<p>训练有素的帝国士兵们也陷入短暂的慌乱，毕竟敌方是体型堪比巨舰的飞龙，旁边两只龙也大的吓人。军团长们、传令官、秘术，在旗舰舱外焦急的等待皇帝的指示。是战还是撤？</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克关上了旗舰舱的大门，皇帝想静静，任何人都不得打扰。</p>
<p>毕竟对方是始祖龙，为表尊敬，无影爱梅特赛尔克换上黑袍，戴上面具，脸上浮现出红色蛇纹。</p>
<p>黑洞散发的以太黑暗而扭曲，幻龙为这不详的以太吸引注意力，停止前行。在以太中，现身的无影爱梅特赛尔克对幻龙始祖招手：“哟~老朋友。”</p>
<p>“你这家伙……”虽然是龙语，但是爱梅特赛尔克清楚的听见幻龙那咬牙切齿的语气：“无影，爱梅特赛尔克，你要宣战吗？”身旁的邪龙尼德霍格，听见父亲的不悦，对爱梅特赛尔克尖啸着吐出黑烟。</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克的兜帽被邪龙的尖啸吹掉，露出乱蓬蓬的卷发：“我发誓，我是来旅游的。”</p>
<p>幻龙冷笑着扭动长长的脖颈，努力看清过于渺小的无影：“我不会相信无影，我也无法原谅你对我的孩子巴哈姆特犯下的罪孽。你玷污了他的灵魂，让提亚马特至今封印在魔大陆自责到时间尽头。”</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克也并不为曾经的错误辩解：“我只是播下罪恶的种子，是人类选择的恶意的浇灌。召唤蛮神巴哈姆特确实来自我的建议，但是做出决策和行动的是赞德。今天我来到这里是为了观察水晶塔，有人在遥远的未来启动了它。”</p>
<p>两位年纪相当的万岁老人，低头望向水晶塔沉睡的方位。</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克：“我们休战50年怎么样？50年对龙族也是个不短的假期。”</p>
<p>50年么，虽然转瞬即逝，但是龙族们可以睡个好觉。</p>
<p>幻龙：“条件呢？”</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克：“替我看好水晶塔，如果有任何响动，无论是要从里面走出来的、还是走进去的，杀无赦。”</p>
<p>“可以，”幻龙点点头：“尼德霍格，这件事就交给你了。”</p>
<p>邪龙脑袋上浮起巨大的问号：“父亲，我还在休眠期，还要跟伊修加德进行龙诗战争。”</p>
<p>幻龙一翅膀当着邪龙后嗣的面，就拍在尼德霍格的头上：“少废话。”</p>
<p>龙族没有表情，但是爱梅特赛尔克觉得那一瞬间，圣龙好像在笑。</p>
<p>幻龙突然觉得不对劲，还是问了下：“理由呢？我知道真理天使从不说谎。”</p>
<p>“……”爱梅特赛尔克深深的叹口气，小声嘀咕：“有人想从里面爬出来拐走我的妻子，我也是没办法。”</p>
<p>幻龙喷出个响亮的鼻响，余光扫过赫拉斯瓦尔格，鄙夷的对爱梅特赛尔克说：“出息。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>皇帝发表演讲，军舰的质量兵力不足以对抗幻龙眷属，为了加雷马士兵的生命，国父决定忍痛撤军，将士们见到皇帝如此关爱士卒，感激涕零，更加宣誓效忠——爱梅特赛尔克差点就信了，总不能说是跟妻子吵架不敢打。</p>
<p>不过来都来了，还是要夸耀一下加雷马帝国的荣光与军威。</p>
<p>飞空艇在天空上洒下传单，宣传只是国父出来旅行，环游艾欧泽亚。飞空艇只在阿拉米格的荒原上短暂停留过两日，帝国后勤兵开进了格里达尼亚，与当地原住民进行了交易，造成森都橘子价格暴涨。</p>
<p>从阿拉米格起航的当天，索鲁斯收到在皇宫安插的秘密警察的汇报“夫人和皇太子秘密私会数日。”</p>
<p>他的脑袋嗡的一声，后院失火了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>北洲人16岁成年，在尤尼乌斯呈现出明显的第二性征后，便很少再回到皇宫。除却一些需要皇帝和皇太子公开露面的场合，光很少能见到那个可爱的少年。</p>
<p>她以为，少年长大了，叛逆了，有自己的生活和朋友，不想回到礼仪繁冗的皇宫。</p>
<p>皇太子病危。</p>
<p>皇帝御驾亲征，这份急报只能交到帝国的三号人物——西西弗斯夫人手里。</p>
<p>尤尼乌斯·耶·加尔乌斯先天体弱，依赖着皇室医护人员的精心调养。他小时候被卷入政变时受到过度惊吓，一辈子都没睡过安稳觉。唯一让他心安的是皇帝的最爱，西西弗斯夫人，可是却被皇帝戳破对夫人的妄念。</p>
<p>他思念着西西弗斯。</p>
<p>也许是源自内心对父皇的反抗，也许是童年时对她的依赖，也许是仰慕她的强大美丽。他只想看着她，被她当做小孩子对待就好，摸摸他的头，与他亲切的交谈。这样小小的奢望，都被父皇禁止了。</p>
<p>他成了离她最远的人。</p>
<p>皇室医术可以治疗疾病，白魔法可以治愈伤痛，可是他们都治不了心病。</p>
<p>尤尼乌斯被心魔缠身。</p>
<p>他对西西弗斯的爱和对父皇的恐惧与日加深，每当想起夫人那温柔的笑脸时，同时出现的是父皇怨毒的目光与黑洞洞的枪口。长期忧惧和过度思虑，心魔吸干了孱弱少年的生命。</p>
<p>他依靠着药物治疗，每天都在昏昏沉沉中。治愈微风唤醒他久远的记忆，清凉了他浑浊的大脑，四体百骸都充盈着温暖的以太。他缓缓睁开眼睛，西西弗斯正拿着幻杖为他吟诵治疗魔法。</p>
<p>“夫人？真的是您吗？”</p>
<p>西西弗斯充满怜爱地责备他：“生病不早点告诉我，你看你瘦成这个样子。”</p>
<p>尤尼乌斯的碧眼里盛满泪水，苍白的脸因为激动而变得通红：“父皇不允许我见您，我很想您。”光愣了，她以为是尤尼乌斯不想回家。</p>
<p>少年哭倒在她的怀抱里，她心疼的摸着他瘦骨嶙峋的背部。他已经油尽灯枯，身上撒发着疾病与死亡的味道。他人生中最重要的人，毫无血缘关系，却不计代价的保护他，毫无原则的偏爱他，给了他陪伴和安全感，还有亲情、友情与爱情。</p>
<p>少年的爱情像火焰，以生命为青磷水，干净的燃烧。</p>
<p>她忍住眼泪：“别听他的，以后想来就来，我看谁敢拦着。”</p>
<p>少年的性格太像他善良的母亲，注定在群狼环伺的加雷马皇室活不久。若说，起初光对他的偏爱，源于他是芝诺斯的爷爷。后来在日复一日的相处里，她真心疼爱着善良温和的少年。</p>
<p>他长得和芝诺斯一模一样，性格却像着阿尔菲诺。光把他当做朋友，当做弟弟。</p>
<p>盛怒的爱梅特赛尔克出现在皇太子在魔导城外的行宫里，索鲁斯皇帝本尊还远在艾欧泽亚的超级战舰上，可是他根本等不得返航。</p>
<p>被愤怒冲昏脑子的他还是保留了一丝理智，出现在皇太子的房门外。</p>
<p>如果……如果西西弗斯真的背叛他，他也会给最爱的人留一分颜面。</p>
<p>门内传来了笑声。</p>
<p>他听见西西弗斯深情的说：“我和索鲁斯很久以前就认识。我说如果他再次出现在我的面前，我一定会一眼认出他。”</p>
<p>尤尼乌斯的声音很弱，弱到他需要屏息凝神才能听清：“如果我们再次相遇，你会认出我吗？我那时候一定会成为顶天立地的男子汉，请让我来保护你……”</p>
<p>“会的……一定会的……”</p>
<p>房间内传来西西弗斯压抑的哭声，冥界之主看到，尤尼乌斯的灵魂化作星星点点的以太，回归的天上的无光之海。</p>
<p>他伫立在门外，听着痛苦的西西弗斯呼唤着少年的名字。</p>
<p>哈迪斯为自己的猜忌而羞愧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>罢了，国父索鲁斯在艾欧泽亚的超级战舰上，他要回到该回去的地方。他最后看了眼房门，听见西西弗斯哭的撕心裂肺，化作一团黑影消失了。</p>
<p>光趴在尤尼乌斯的尸体上哭着，他的身体在变凉，变得僵硬。</p>
<p>她擦干眼泪，决定公布皇太子的死讯并且通知皇帝尽快回国。</p>
<p>在她起身时，一双铁钳般的手从背后死死的抓住她的发髻，本该死去僵硬的皇太子突然坐起，把她的身体往后扯。她被抓住头无法看清身后的状态，诈尸这件事发生在尤尼乌斯身上，让她脊背发凉。</p>
<p>耳畔响起陌生而熟悉的声音，夹杂着凉飕飕的寒气，轻吻着她的耳畔：“为了狩猎佐迪亚克来到这里，却碰到意外的收获呢。好久不见，我的挚友。”</p>
<p>（完）</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>开放式结局，抗住巨大的压力更完本文。<br/>本来想明早发的，因为某些原因不得不现在发。<br/>无论发生什么，黑黑不会坑文。<br/>这是我最后一篇同人，已脱粉。<br/>稍后我会发表退圈公告。<br/>感谢大家一直以来的支持。<br/>至于一直坚持来看本文坚持骂的人，也辛苦你们了，恶心到你们我挺开心的，希望以后你们看什么都恶心。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>